Accidental Love
by A Bitch With No Life
Summary: This is my first fanfic so yeah I hope it doesn't stink. Well it's about my character Kitty falling accidentally in love with Kish. Oh the Kitten Kawaii/Buriberi are characters made by Kawaii Zoey-chan Please REVIEW IT PLEASE!
1. Kitty meets her stalker!

Hey well this is my first fanfic so yeah I don't know what else to say other than this: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE COOL IDEAS! ^-^ had too!

Okay well I want to make this into a story about my character Kitty who is a Mew Mew. Though she has a secret admirer, it's Kish. Okay let's get started ^-^

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 1: Kitty meets her stalker!**

One day Kitty was walking to the cafe to get to work. She was by the park and couldn't resist the urge to stay for a while. She entered the park and sat down on the lush green grass wondering what she was going to do.

_'Maybe I should go to work, then again I don't like work so. I don't feel like going so I'll wait just before closing to piss Ryou off ^-^_' She thought so evilly.

While she was getting all her joy out on making Ryou mad at her she decided to lay down and look up at the clouds and dream a little.

Kitty started to doze off without realizing it. After about 15 minutes she was fast asleep in the sun. As Kitty slept she didn't know she was about to be taken away by someone that loves her with all of his heart.

Kitty woke up to the sound of clattering, she had no idea how long she was asleep for, but knew that she wasn't in the park anymore. She looked around and was in a room that was dark, with a green cloud over it that moved all the time. As she was looking at her surroundings the person that took her was trying to make her something to eat hoping that would win her heart.

He came out with a tray of some food that was, either just thrown together, or been sitting there for who knows how long, or both. Kitty saw him and she instantly got up and got into a fighting stance.

"Whoa it's okay I won't hurt you." He said calmly.

"Who are you? Where am I? And what the heck is that?" Kitty stared at the food in disgust and also disturbed.

"I'm Kish, you are in my world or dimension whatever you wanna call it. And this is something I made for you to eat." Kish said calmly and confidently.

"You are expecting me to eat that? You have got to be kidding me." Kitty laughed at Kish like he was crazy.

"I was hoping you would. I made it special for you." Kish said half hurt by what Kitty said.

"I'm not eating that, and I want to go home. Why did you take me anyways?" Kitty asked inquisitively.

"I took you because I like you. Why don't you stay with me and we can be together?"

"Hmmm let me think about that, you offer me to live with you, you take me from my home, you like me and yet you don't know me. I think I know my answer. NO!" Kitty looked at Kish with a stern look.

"Okay, I guess I'll take you home." Kish said sadly.

"I'm sorry for taking you." Kish said trying not to tear up.

Kitty looked at Kish and noticed that he was holding back his tears. "Why are you holding your tears back?"

Kish didn't move for some time then said, "It's because I love you." Kish looked at Kitty then stole a kiss from her and teleported away.

Kitty stood there paralyzed in shock. She didn't know what had just happened but she was pretty sure that Kish had just kissed her.

Kitty managed to get a hold of herself and look around and noticed that it was almost dark.

'_Oh my god! I had no idea it was that late! Well I know for one, I did miss work. I bet Ryou is furious ^-^ That would make my day! Well I better head home since I have nothing to do._'

Kitty started to head to her house dreading every moment because she knew she forgot to feed her kitten and knew she would bug her until she did so.

'_Sometimes I wonder why I named her Kawaii! She is so bad, and yet, she is cute. Why is it that I have the weirdest kitten ever? Well one good thing is I can understand her ^-^_' Kitty thought to herself while she walked home.

Kitty reached her home and opened the door hesitating the wait of her crazy kitten. As soon as the door was opened just a crack the thudding of paws was heard. Kawaii had come bolting to the door.

"HI!" The crazed kitten screamed. "YOU GONNA FEED MAH NOW?!"

Kitty looked at Kawaii with eyes of annoyance. "Hello Kawaii, yes I'll feed you." She said with her mind off in a trance at what happened, and with a bit of a tone that was tired.

"YAYAYAY!" Said the kitten with full energy and loudness.

"Kawaii please don't wake up the neighbors you know what happened last time." Kitty reminded the kitten.

"Oh yeah...sowwy ^-^' I pwomise to be good." Kawaii responded with a sorrowful tone.

Kitty went to her kitchen and grabbed the kitten food. She picked up Kawaii's dish and started to fill the bowl up. She was so distracted by what had happened that she wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing and was overflowing the dish. Kawaii poked Kitty until she came out of her trance.

"You is making the bowl too full!" Kawaii said to Kitty.

"Oh, oops...I'll clean it up later..." Kitty said distracted.

Kawaii looked at Kitty worried that she wasn't okay. Kitty didn't even notice the kitten's look, she just went straight to her room. Kitty thought about what happened with Kish and wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or if he was just trying to get her to say something. She was dumbfounded for the longest time.

Kitty rolled over onto her bed and put her head to rest on her pillow wondering what to do. She decided to go and talk to Ryou even if it meant him yelling at her for not showing up that day. Kitty rolled onto her side and fell fast asleep, and was unaware that Kish was stalking her.

I hoped you liked this, I know it's not much but I'm still a beginner ^-^" Tell me if I stink or if I'm good, I know that I don't have many adjectives I'm not the best writer lols! Well I might continue this, then again I might not. I'll probably work on another one and try again! ^-^" I most likely will do it more based off the role plays I do with my friend ^-^ Well I hoped you enjoyed my bad story lols! Nya~


	2. Bad Timing

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 2: Bad Timing  
**

Kitty woke up and stretched. She put one leg over the side of the bed and then the other. She yawned just before rubbing her eyes awake. Kitty got up and went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror thinking, '_I look like shit!_'

Then she saw him. He had followed her home! She turned around to smack him but he caught her wrist in mid-air.

"What's wrong Kitten? I thought I would see where you lived so we could get to know each other better, since you now know where I live." Kish said smiling with confidence.

"What the hell are you doing here stalking me?!" Kitty screamed at Kish.

"I just told you." Kish pulled Kitty close to him and tried to kiss Kitty, but she broke away just before he and her had time to touch lips.

"Aww you don't like my kisses?" Kish said tauntingly. "Come on Kitten you know you want one." Kish flew at her and pinned her to the wall. "You are cute when you're scared."

"LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!" Kitty kicked and screamed at Kish but it wasn't working.

"Why are you trying to hurt me Kitten?" Kish asked.

"LET ME GO!" Kitty struggled to break free of his grip.

Kish looked at Kitty with his golden yellow eyes. Kitty saw his eyes and was in a trance so deep that she didn't even know where she was anymore.  
Kish leaned in, he closed his eyes and gently brushed his lips to Kitty's. Kitty couldn't resist the urge to press onto his lips. She pushed herself closer to Kish, his cold tender lips against her warm, soft lips was too much for them.

Kish pulled away from Kitty, he looked at her again with his golden yellow eyes.

"Did you like that Kitten?"

Kitty couldn't answer she was lost in his deep eyes and couldn't look away. Kish loosened his grip on Kitty. He brought her closer to him, and their bodies were so close they could feel the other person's heart beating faster and faster the closer they got.

"I can feel your heart beating faster Kitten, I guess you did like my kiss. Wanna try again?" Kish asked still looking deeply into her eyes.

Kitty just looked at him unable to do anything but stare. She started to blush. Kish leaned in yet again, he pressed his lips to Kitty's and they stood there for the longest moment just kissing.

Kawaii came in and saw Kish and poked him and broke their kiss. Kish looked down at the kitten.

"Do you mind you stupid kitten?"

Kitty snapped out of her trance as soon as she heard Kish call her kitten stupid. She slapped him so hard there was a deep red hand mark on Kish's face.

"You've got a temper. I like that." Kish looked at Kitty and leaned in. She pushed him off her with great ease.

"PERVERT!" Kitty was still blushing and couldn't stop. "GO AWAY!"

Kish saw that she was trying to hide the fact that she likes him, so he decided to be a bit of a pain in the neck. He went right over to her and grabbed her and didn't let go. Kitty didn't struggle she just stood there motionless.

Kish leaned down and kissed her so romanticly and so passionately you could have sworn that they were in love. Kish and Kitty stood so still that it seemed like time had completely stopped. Kish and Kitty were in a world all of their own making.

Kish grabbed Kitty's head and pressed it closer to his; he and her were like one. Nothing stopped them from kissing and they didn't care (well Kish didn't).

Kitty's heart was beating about a million times per second. She never realized how much she was enjoying herself. She didn't realize that her ears and tail had popped out nor did she really care. Kish noticed her ears and started petting them while kissing her. Kitty was blushing so much that she couldn't stay in her human form much longer. If she couldn't calm down she would turn right into a kitten.  
Kitty was trying her hardest to calm down but Kish continued to make her more energetic and she turned into a kitten right in front of him.


	3. Accidentally falling in Love

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 3: Accidentally falling in Love**

Kitty looked up at Kish nervous; she didn't realize what had happened to her to make her transform. Kish picked her up and looked at her with his golden eyes.

"Well aren't you just cute as a kitten too." Kish started to pet Kitty to calm her down. Kitty started to purr and calm down when Kish's soft, gentle hand rubbed her back. "Let's go now. I know you'll like it."

Kitty had no idea what Kish had said because she was in her own little world and didn't care; Kish teleported with Kitty back to his dimension.

"Here we are Kitten." Kish was still petting Kitty. Kitty looked up and only now realized where she was.

"Nya?!" Kitty was scared she didn't know what to do! "Nya! Nya, nyan nya!" She was trying to tell Kish to take her back. She couldn't talk so it was impossible for her to tell Kish what she wanted. Kitty struggled to break free of Kish's grip but it was all in vain; Kish wasn't going to let his new pet go.

"Want a kiss my favorite kitten?" Kish didn't really ask he was just trying to get her to pay attention to him. Kish brought Kitty close to his lips and then he kissed her.

Kitty started to glow brighter and brighter, until she turned back into her human form.

"Well, I didn't see that one coming. But I like you better as a human anyways." Kish grabbed Kitty's waist and pulled her close to him. "Why don't we continue what we started?"

Kitty blushed and couldn't control herself; she looked into his eyes and was in the trance all over again.

"I see you like me now." Kish pulled Kitty's head closer to his then kissed her.

Pai came in and saw Kish and Kitty kissing and groaned. '_Oh joy Kish found a girlfriend. T.T Why can't he just kill the humans instead of falling in love with them T.T I don't get Kish not one bit. I might as well end his parade._' Pai thought in disgust.

Pai went over to Kish and Kitty and pulled them apart ferociously.

"Kish may I have a word with you in private?!" Pai was glaring at Kish while he spat out the words. Pai and Kish left Kitty in the desolate room alone.

As soon as Pai and Kish were out of ear shot Pai yelled at Kish, "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN! SHE IS OUR ENEMY!"

"So? You know me Pai, I never follow any of the rules and plus she's different. I like her because she didn't fight back after the second time we met. Pai if you met a girl like her you would know what I'm talking about." Kish said sneering at Pai.

"You know that I have a girlfriend back on our planet Kish. I know you don't care. Listen closely, if you don't get rid of her I will." Pai glared at Kish once more then teleported away.

Kish shrugged off Pai's comments and went back to Kitty only to find Taruto there too. Taruto had grabbed Kitty's hair and was pulling her up into the air by it. Kish ran over to Kitty and lifted her up so she wasn't in pain and smacked Taruto so hard that it left a mark.

"That hurt Kish!" Taruto said in a sassy tone.

"Good it was meant to. Why were you pulling her hair?!" Kish demanded.

"Cause I could, I don't like her she's a human." Taruto was having fun pissing Kish off.

"Taruto leave now or I will make you regret what you just did." Kish was now glaring so deep into Taruto's eyes that you could see the hatred that Kish had for what Taruto just did.

"Fine whatever." Taruto teleported and left Kish holding Kitty in his arms.

Kitty was scared of Taruto because he had her hair and was lifting her up. She grabbed onto Kish and put her head to his chest for comfort. Kish smiled and placed a hand on her head and started to stroke her hair gently. He wanted to let Kitty know that he wouldn't allow anyone to harm her again; Kish loved Kitty with all of his heart.

Kitty started to shake with fear, Kish noticed that she was shaking and held her closer to him. Kish went back to the ground still holding his love close to him. As soon as they were on the ground Kitty had stopped shaking as much but was still shaking some.

"It's okay, I've got you, I won't let them hurt you I promise." Kish tilted Kitty's head and kissed her with so much passion that Kish knew right then and there that Kitty loved him back.

WHEW! That was fun I'm pretty sure that I can add more :) I love making things get twisted! I know I didn't put anything on the last chapter saying stuff, guess what? I made that chapter and chapter 1 that day that it was published ^-^ How cool? ^-^ So now that I have this chapter done and named I think we should add a little bit of evilness :) See you next time with another chapter of Accidental Love! ^-^ nya~


	4. Pai is Told What to Do

Hey guys well I am in Study Hall ^-^ WOOT! I finished Chapter 3 today too lols! I am now gonna let you read Chapter 4! ^-^ Enjoy this! In this chapter Pai goes to Deep Blue about Kish and Kitty falling in love. Pai wants to get rid of Kitty, what will happen to her? Will Kish ever find out her name? (Kitty hasn't told him what her name is lols! If you hadn't noticed! ^-^) He probably will find it out in this chapter or later ^-^ OKAY ENOUGH TALKING TIME TO READ MY FANFIC! WOOT! ^-^ nya~

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 4: Pai is Told What to Do**

Days had gone by, Kish and Kitty were truly in love now. Everyone was happy, everyone but Pai and Taruto. They were pissed that Kitty and Kish were in love, they knew that it would interfere with their plans to take the Earth. Also Kish wouldn't be able to handle the pain of letting Kitty go when they had to leave Earth; all of these factors made Pai and Taruto furious.

"Pai when are you going to talk to Deep Blue about Kish? You know that if he doesn't let her go he'll probably fight against us right?" Taruto said worried with a touch of sass.

"Yes Taruto I know, I was planning on going today to Deep Blue, hopefully he will know what to do." Pai said distracted slightly.

"You seem distracted Pai, what's wrong?" Taruto asked curiously.

"Nothing, why don't you go annoy Kish and his girlfriend?" Pai suggested.

"Okay Pai." The little alien left the room to go annoy Kish and Kitty.

'_What am I going to say to our master? I can't just walk up to him and say things like, "Kish found a human girlfriend can you kill them?" That would be pointless, he needs Kish and I know it T.T why is it that I have to do everything? I don't get it, I may be the smart one but they need to do something too. Maybe Deep Blue will have a plan to get rid of the girl. That would make things easier._' Pai grinned evilly at his thoughts, and teleported to the conference room to see Deep Blue.

The room went into a dark, deep blue shade of color as soon as Pai kneeled down. There was a light blue sphere ahead of Pai. In the sphere was a silhouette of an alien. The silhouette spoke in a deep voice booming every time it said something.

"Why have you come here Pai?" The voice boomed.

"I have come to ask you for your help Master Deep Blue. Kish has found a human, he has fallen in love with her. I believe that if we don't separate them they will both fight against us. I a humble servant ask you my Master, do you have a plan to get them to separate?"

"I see that you are wary about Kish and the human, I understand why." The silhouette raised an arm in motion for Pai to step forward. Pai did as the silhouette motioned. "Young Pai, you have been loyal to me for the longest time. Now is your time to show me how loyal you truly are. I want you to find a human girl that knows Kish's human and take her hostage. As soon as Kish and the girl willingly give up; take both of them and kill them somewhere no one can find them."

Pai was shocked to hear his Master wanting him to kill someone so dear to Kish. Pai nodded slowly in response to his Master.

The room turned back into the normal colors it once was before meeting with Deep Blue.

'_I can't believe Master Deep Blue wants me to do that! I never would have thought that he would want me to crush Kish like that. Hopefully this will work out._' And with that Pai disappeared without a trace.

Kish had taken Kitty to his room and sat her on his bed to talk with her. He wanted to know more about her and what she liked and didn't like.

He was nervous since she had been so calm since she told him that she loved him for the first time. Kish had been so antsy the past few days that she was wondering what was on his mind.

Kish sat next to Kitty and looked at her and asked, "Well, I for one feel stupid for asking, but what is your name?"

"It's Kitty!" She responded with a bouncy voice.

"It is?" Kish asked confused.

She nodded in response, "Yep! It is!" She seemed a bit more energetic than usual, and Kish was worried.

Kish and Kitty talked for a while about each other's likes and dislikes for a long time. The lost track of what they were saying, and before they knew it they were kissing yet again. Kish was, without realizing it, pushing Kitty down on his bed gently; neither one of them noticed.

Kish put his hand on Kitty's face and looked at her with his eyes, they were hypnotic, they made Kitty forget what was around her expect for Kish. He pushed her hair out of her eyes and leaned in close to her and gently kissed her.

Kitty felt like she was so madly in love that no one, not even Ryou, could ruin this moment for her. The two were in love so deep that neither one of them knew what they were doing. Slowly but surely the two were crawling into Kish's bed to have a bit more _fun_.

Pai had gone back to the Earth's surface to see if he could find someone that knew Kitty. Pai decided that he might as well go to the cafe since it was the place where she worked.

Pai teleported into the hectic, overcrowded place that was the cafe.

Ryou was running around taking orders, filling orders, and everything that Kitty and the others were supposed to do; sadly there wasn't a single one of them there.

Pai looked around carefully not to be seen, and saw a picture of the Mew Mews all together. He looked at each one of them carefully not to miss a single detail; as soon as Pai was done looking he was gone.

Pai went looking for the Mew Mew who was wearing all blue; she looked similar to Kitty, she looked almost like a twin sister to her. Pai looked around for the mew hoping to find her soon.

Okay that's it for Chapter 4, I know that it got naughty, blame the other fanfics and the role plays that I've been doing....we have VERY DIRTY MINDS! :) lols okay see you next time nya~


	5. Kish's Mistake

Hey guys! Wow, I have done two chapters in about an hour O.O HOLY CRAP! ^-^ I hope you are enjoying this cause it's so much fun to write! ^-^ nya~

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 5: Kish's Mistake**

Taruto could hear Kish and Kitty but wasn't sure what they were doing, so he decided to go check it out. Taruto got to his room and opened the door. To what did that young alien see was the most disturbing scene for a kid his age to see. Kish was over Kitty and didn't notice the younger alien see them in bed together. Taruto teleported out of Kish's room so fast that you could have sworn that he was never really there.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES!!!!" Taruto screamed in terror. Taruto was too young to know about true love and didn't need to but sadly he just learned (sort of).

Pai heard Taruto's scream and came back as fast as he could. "What is it Taruto?"

"KISH AND HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Taruto screamed.

"Uh, what about them?" Pai asked curiously.

"If you really want to know go in Kish's room!" Taruto was rubbing his eyes to remove the sight he had just saw.

Pai left the young alien alone to calm down. Pai teleported quietly and out of sight of them, and saw Kish still over Kitty. Pai was shocked he didn't know that they would be in bed so soon, he thought that it would be a longer time before this!

Pai left the room and teleported to the conference room. The room went dark and turned back into the deep shade of blue. Pai knelt down again and the silhouette appeared in front of him.

"What is it Pai? Did you get the human girl like I said?"

"No Master Deep Blue, I have bad news of Kish. He and the human, I had just saw were in bed." Pai tried to act like he didn't see it but knew he had to say it.

"I was afraid that would happen. Kish is lost, he will not be our alley, you must rid him of here before he gets anymore traitorous. Throw him out like the traitor he is Pai!"

"Yes Master Deep Blue." Pai nodded and the room returned to normal.

'_I wasn't wanting to get rid of Kish, but I have to now. He is a traitor, he fell in love with a human then he and her were in bed! That is the most foulest deed anyone of our race could have done. I will miss him, he was like a younger brother to me. Good bye Kish._'

Pai knew what had to be done, he had to get rid of Kish now or kill him.

Whew! Yet again I got one more chapter done in one day! ^-^ Wow it seems to me that they get shorter and then longer lols! Well I hope that you enjoyed Kish's Mistake ^-^ I know I did! :) lols! Let's see if I can get chapter 6 done too! ^-^ nya~


	6. Kish and Kitty Past Revealed

HERE IS CHAPTER 6! See what Kish's mistake with Kitty does for him! Will he have to fight with the humans? Will Kitty become a mom? Will Taruto ever heal from seeing what he did? That last question I can answer now ^-^ HE WON'T! HE IS SCARRED FOR LIFE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay I'm done with my intro lols here is Chapter 6!

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 6: Kish and Kitty's Past Revealed**

Kish and Kitty were laying side by side when they heard a knock at Kish's bedroom door.

"I wonder who that could be? I doubt it's Pai." Kish wondered out loud. "Kitty stay under the covers, I'll go see." Kish got out of bed, put some clothes on and went to the door.

"Kish, you and I need to talk." It was Pai's voice; he sounded stressed, concerned, and serious. He had something important to tell Kish, Kitty knew that for a fact.

Kish left the room quietly with Pai, and was wondering why he was being so serious. Kish looked at his friend worried that Pai was going to do something rash.

"Kish, you need to take your girlfriend and leave." Pai said as he turned around to face Kish.

"What? What do you mean? Why do I have to leave?" Kish asked confused and nervous.

"You are now considered a traitor Kish. You fell in love with that human, and I saw you two in your room. I know what you were doing. You must leave now Kish or I will have to kill you." Pai stood there calm as could be not wanting to say this to his friend but knew that he had to.

"So this is only because I love Kitty isn't it? Well fine. You will never see me again Pai!" Kish looked at Pai with hurt eyes then teleported back to his room.

"Kitty get dressed, we're leaving." Kish was packing his things, he was mad at Pai for what he said. Pai should have known that he wasn't a traitor! Kish would never betray his planet, even if he fell in love with a human.

"Um, okay. Why do we have to leave Kish?" Kitty looked worried because she saw Kish was hurt emotionally.

"Apparently I'm a traitor now, it's all because we fell in love." Kish was trying not to yell at Kitty because of what Pai said.

"Where are we going to go?" Kitty forgot about her home because she was with Kish so long that she forgot about everything she knew back on Earth.

"We might as well stay at your home if that's okay with your parents."

"Kish, they won't mind I know." Kitty sounded afraid, she didn't tell Kish about her not having parents.

"Are you sure? Won't they freak out knowing that there is a male alien dating their daughter?"

"No. Trust me Kish I know they won't." Kitty sounded even more afraid now.

"Kitty what's wrong you seem scared." Kish noticed she was trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong Kish." Kitty couldn't keep her voice from sounding far away.

Kish stops what he is doing and goes to sit next to Kitty. As he gets closer she gets more nervous; she looks like she is afraid that Kish might attack her. Kish sits next to her and puts an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on tell me. I know something's wrong, you know you can trust me I would never do anything to hurt you." Kish turned Kitty's face to his. His deep golden yellow eyes were too much for Kitty and she spilled out everything about her parents.

"I don't have any parents! They left me when I was five! I've been on my own since then! I-I-I—" Kitty broke into tears and couldn't say anymore. Kish held her close to him and let her cry.

Kish knew how it was to be with no family; he lost his too but they disowned him. They saw him as something worthless because he wasn't able to follow the rules. When Kish got to be seven his family told him to leave and never return. Since then he has been living with Pai hoping one day he might have a family that would love him like his old family did.

Kish turned Kitty's face to his and kissed her. "I know how you feel Kitty. I don't have a family either. My family disowned me when I was seven, they thought I was worthless since I wouldn't follow the rules. When I came home one day, they told me to leave and never come back. Since then I've been living with Pai. I know how you feel Kitty, you aren't alone." Kitty noticed Kish was tearing up and she leaned in and kissed him gently, hoping to make his tears of sadness turn into tears of happiness.

Kish and Kitty sat there for a while just locked onto each other's lips unable to break the trance of love they had just created.

Finally Kish pulled away, he looked at Kitty and knew that everything would soon be alright.

"Kitty, let's get packing I know that when we get back to Earth we will be happier." Kish looked at Kitty's eyes once more then kissed her again.

Okay I think that's a good end to this chapter ^-^ I know my chapters are short but, well I get more emotions when I do that, okay sorta well to me I do. I hope you enjoyed this! I love writing this fanfic so much! I never knew how much fun it was until I tried it ^-^ YAY FOR FUN! ^-^ soon I will have gotten to the plan of Deep Blue :) DON DON DOOOOON! ^-^ lols enjoy the next chapter when I get it up lols see you next time nya~


	7. Kish's Sister

Hey guys! ^-^ I hope you are enjoying the story so far. You know what's funny? I haven't been able to think about what the story really is for this, I kinda just make it up as I go along lols! ^-^ I do think about what should happen in the story, I just don't really plan a lot of it ^-^ so in the last chapter you got to know more about the characters' past. Oh I came up with Kish's past because well I wanted him to feel the same feelings as Kitty. Oops I wrote a lot here...well I'll sum up the rest of this chapter. Kish and Kitty go back to Earth and Kitty goes to the cafe and Ryou is pissed okay that's it really ENJOY nya~

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 7: Kish's Sister**

That afternoon Ryou had finally closed the cafe to relax some. He was wondering where Kitty was, she would skip work a lot yes, but never for a week. It had been almost a week and a half since she went missing. Ryou was getting a bit antsy, he was wondering if she was taken by the aliens.

"Hey Keiichiro, you don't think Kitty was taken by the aliens do you?" Ryou asked again, still annoying Keiichiro.

"Ryou, if she was taken we would know. You know this better than me. Now come help me see if we can't find her pendant." Keiichiro offered.

"We have done this every night and it never shows up." Ryou just now realized something he should have noticed before.

"You figure it out now?" Keiichiro asked in a smartass tone.

"Yeah…why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ryou asked pissed off.

"Because you were too intended on finding her that you forgot about what happens when we can't find the pendants' signal. You really are dense sometimes." Keiichiro said in a smartass tone at first then switched to a point proving tone.

"Keiichiro stop being an ass." Ryou snapped back at Keiichiro's last remark.

"What's wrong Ryou? Do you miss Kitty, do you like her?" Keiichiro is now just trying to piss Ryou off even more so.

"Let's just see if we can track her pendant now!" Ryou was getting pissed at Keiichiro's remarks.

Kish and Kitty were still in Kish's room kissing when they heard a knock on the door. Kish knew what it meant; he was hoping that he wouldn't have to do this. Kish got up and got his things. He waited for Kitty to realize what he was doing. Kitty got herself dressed and went to Kish.

"Let's go Kitty. I know that where we are going no one can stop us from being together." Kish grabbed Kitty and the teleported to her house.

Kish's door opened and it was Kish's sister, Airashii. She came looking for Kish to apologize for what had happened to him when he was younger.

Airashii went to Pai because she thought maybe he would know where Kish was. She took the walk slowly because she wanted to remember where she was and plus she felt like it.

As Airashii reached Pai she felt like she was going to lose her brother, and the trust of everyone she knew. She reached Pai and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi Pai, remember me?" Airashii asked.

Pai squinted his eyes just a little bit, and then realized who the girl was. "AIRASHII?!"

Airashii nodded, "Yes, it's me Pai. I was wondering if you had seen Kish. I wanted to talk with him."

"You're too late, he left. Airashii, just so you know, Kish is a traitor to our people. He found a human girl, and fell in love with her. He then was in bed with her without care. I'm sorry Airashii."

"What? Kish would never do that! He hates the humans I know it!" Airashii was startled by what Pai just said.

"Airashii, I know it's hard to handle but it's true. You will never see your brother again, well not on our side at least." Pai went over to Airashii's side to comfort her.

Airashii grabbed onto Pai and cried on his chest. "Why would he do that? Why would _Kish_ do that? It makes no sense! He hates the humans, and he falling in love with one seems impossible! I don't want my brother to be there! I want him back here; I have something to tell him!" Airashii cried until she had dried up the last of her tears.

Pai let Airashii stay with him for the night until she felt better knowing that her brother was never allowed back.

Kish and Kitty reached Earth and headed for Kitty's home as quickly as they possible could. Kish wanted to walk to her house because he wanted to see the scenery. As the two walked along people stared at them, mostly Kish though. They saw his ears and were disturbed; they didn't know what to think about them. Kitty just ignored the people, though Kish was trying to not feel awkward but couldn't.

Kish and Kitty reached Kitty's home. Kitty slowly opens the door and Kawaii was right at the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH DAT GUY?" Kawaii screamed hyper like.

"It's okay Kawaii, he's nice. He won't hurt you Kawaii, but you need to leave us alone." Kitty said exhausted.

"FINE! BUT YOU NEED TO FEED MAH! YOU WAS GONE FOR A LONG TIME!"

Kitty put her hands to her head like she had a headache. "Kawaii stop it! You're giving me a headache!"

"Oops sowwy." Kawaii said in a sorry tone.

Kitty went to the kitchen and got Kawaii some food. Kish looked around Kitty's home curiously.

"You live alone yet this house is so clean. Do you do that all the time?" Kish asked curious.

"No Kawaii and I work together." Kitty said putting the crazed kitten's food down.

"You and your kitten work together?" Kish looked at Kitty like she was crazy.

"Yeah, I know that look. It seems crazy but listen; I can understand cats since I'm part cat now. So the two of us work together to keep the house clean." Kitty explained.

"That sounds crazy but I believe you. You look like you could use some rest." Kish went over to Kitty and picked her up.

"Whoa!" Kitty was shocked that Kish picked her up and put her in his arms. Kitty blushed while Kish carried her to her room.

Kish gently placed Kitty on her bed and put the covers up onto her. Kish looked at her with his gentle eyes then kissed her on her forehead and left the room so she could sleep.

Airashii woke up the next morning and saw that she was in the spare room. She looked around hoping to remember what happened the past day. She wasn't sure if it was a dream that Pai had said that, Kish did leave.

Airashii got out of bed and looked around hoping to find someone she knew. She left the room and saw Pai in his room on his computer. She knocked on his door and hoped she wasn't interrupting him.

"Come in." Pai knew that it was Airashii, and allowed her to enter. "Is something the matter Airashii?"

"I was just wondering if I was dreaming something or if it was real. Did you say that Kish left yesterday?"

"Yes I did, I know it's hard to cope with but you'll get use to it." Pai said trying to convince Airashii.

Okay I think that's a good ending point for this chapter ^-^ so far I got someone that added me to their story subscription YAY! That makes me happy cause I didn't know that my story was that good ^-^ even my boyfriend likes it and he said at first it stunk so yay! ^-^ Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^-^ nya~


	8. Taruto learns Kish's Past

Hey! I think I'm doing pretty well with my fanfic sadly I'm sick today it's Friday, February 05, 2010 not fun I lost my voice, I cough and ugh! Not fun! So here is this chapter, we get to find out more about Kish's sister Airashii ^-^ Oh her name is adorable in Japanese ^-^ nya~

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 8: Taruto learns about Kish's Past **

It had been a few days since Airashii had shown up, and Pai was worried about her. Pai and Airashii were together back on their home planet. They were the closest couple in their town.

Airashii looked at Pai wondering if he was mad at her or something. She seemed to want to know why he was always leaving to go talk with Deep Blue. She didn't know that he was going there to get information about Kish and see if he was truly the enemy.

One day when Airashii couldn't take seeing Pai just leave and not come back for hours on end she decided to go and find him. She teleported around the area until she finally found him in the conference room. She decided it would be best to leave since Pai was there to see Deep Blue. Airashii teleported away and was in the same room as Taruto.

"Airashii get over here!" Taruto demanded.

"What for?" Airashii looked at Taruto that made him instantly give her respect.

"Airashii, do you mind coming over here? I want to talk to you." Taruto said politely.

Airashii went over to Taruto and sat down next to him. "What is it little one?"

"Well it's about Kish. I know you don't know much but I was hoping maybe you could tell me some since Pai won't tell me anything." Taruto looked worried; he missed Kish and wanted him to come back.

"Well Taruto this is hard to explain. Kish is a traitor, he and that human he brought here fell too deeply in love and it must have corrupted Kish. I'm sorry Taruto, that's all I know. I wish Kish was back too, I wanted to apologize to him." Airashii knew how Taruto felt; she knew that Taruto looked up to Kish like an older role model. She hoped that one day Kish would return to their side without that girl.

"Airashii, can you tell me more about Kish and your home? He never talked about it he always seemed to keep that a secret from me. Would you mind telling me?" Taruto looked at Airashii with a sad face. He felt as if Kish didn't want to be around him anymore and only that stupid human girl. Taruto missed seeing Kish look out the window and curse at the humans for what they did to Earth.

"If you truly want to know, then yes I'll tell you. Do you know why Kish lives with Pai Taruto?"

Taruto shook his head no, "Kish said that he lived here because he felt like it but that didn't seem like a good reason to me. Why did he?"

"Well the reason is, when Kish was younger he was a trouble maker. He would do things that I doubt you would do in your life time. Kish caused chaos to everyone he met, he did it for fun most of the time; sometimes he did it by accident.

"Our parents got truly upset with Kish, and they tried to get him to follow the rules but nothing worked. Kish fought with all his might to do whatever he wanted until he got what he wanted.

"Kish came home one day after school, I believe, he was seven then. When Kish entered the house our parents were right there glaring at him. They told him to leave and never return.

"They disowned Kish when he was a child. I saw this; I couldn't believe what they said to him. He was only a child and I felt bad knowing that he had to leave. I wanted to run to Kish and hug him and never let go but I couldn't because if I did, I would have been disowned too.

"I watched Kish leave the house crying. It stung my heart seeing my younger brother be thrown out like that.

"Of course Kish had no one to take him in; expect for one person, Pai. Pai was willing to take Kish in but at a price; Pai had to leave his family too. Pai knew that he would be disowned too but he didn't care, he was old enough to take care of himself.

"Pai and Kish found this house and have been living together since then. That is a story and memory that hurts me and Kish. We both knew that he would eventually be disowned some day but we never expected it to happen when he was a child. I just wish I could've stopped that from happening." Airashii broke out into tears after telling Taruto the story.

Taruto went over to Airashii and hugged her tight. Taruto let Airashii cry until her eyes were dried out.

"I'm sorry Airashii. I didn't know that his past was so rough. I truly am sorry." Taruto sounded so sincere that you wouldn't have thought that it was Taruto unless you looked at him.

"Thank you Taruto, I know you didn't know. Its okay, you needed to know about Kish's past anyways. May I ask you something Taruto?" Airashii managed to say.

"What is it?"

"Do you know who that human was?"

"Yeah sort of, she's a Mew Mew. She is supposed to work at this café in Tokyo, but other than that no I don't. Why?"

"I wanted to meet her and get to know her some and maybe get rid of her so we can get Kish back."

Taruto looked at Airashii wide eyed and noticed that Airashii had an evil grin that made Taruto scared. He knew that grin; Kish made it several times when he wanted revenge. He was hoping that she didn't want revenge.

"Airashii, you aren't going to try and get revenge are you?"

Airashii ignored Taruto and teleported away to Café Mew Mew.

That's the end of chapter 8 YAY! I hope you guys are enjoying my work. I don't usually write like this but you know what? I'm actually enjoying this a lot! I never knew that writing a fanfic would be this much fun ^-^ Well that was chapter 8. What will happen in Chapter 9? Will we find out if Kitty is going to be a mother in this one? Will Airashii try and kill Kitty? Will Pai ever get a haircut? That one don't worry about the answer too I just wanted to be funny ^-^ nya~


	9. Ryou learns of Kish and Kitty

Hey guys, wow I got chapter 8 done! I'm not sure how long this fanfic is gonna be. Well we know now that Taruto knows about Kish's rough past. Okay let's get to this chapter which will be about Kish and Kitty ^-^ enjoy nya~

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 9: Ryou learns about Kish and Kitty**

Kitty woke up to the feeling of being sick to her stomach and ran to her bathroom. Kitty went to the toilet and got sick. Kish heard Kitty and knew something was wrong and rushed to her side.

"Kitty? What's wrong why are you sick?" Kish asked franticly.

Kitty managed to look up and say, "I don't know! I just woke up and felt like I was going to be sick and then I was!"

Kish looked at Kitty worried and wasn't sure what to do. He doesn't understand humans and can't do anything to help her. Kish had an instinct to rub Kitty's back while she barfed into the toilet.

Kitty finally stopped barfing; she was pale now after all that barfing.

"Are you alright Kitty?" Kish looked at her with a worried expression.

Kitty nodded, "I believe I'll be okay. I haven't eaten much since you took me. I think I just need some food and rest."

Kish picked up Kitty and placed her back on her bed. "You stay here; I'll get you whatever you need."

"Get Kawaii for me then."

Kish left the room and got Kawaii. Kish placed Kawaii on the bed with Kitty.

"You okay Kitty? You don't look good." Kawaii noticed. "Can I help you? PWEASE?"

"That's why I asked Kish to get you. I want you to help him with getting me food. Since he's an alien he doesn't know much about what humans eat; plus you know me better than anyone else so yeah."

Kawaii nodded and rubbed her head on Kitty's cheek. "You get better! Mah don't like you sick!"

"I know. Kish can you get me a bucket just in case."

Kish left the room and got Kitty a bucket and placed it next to Kitty's bed.

"You hungry Kitty?" Kawaii asked.

Kitty nodded slowly, trying not to make her head spin any more so than it already was. Kitty laid her head on her pillow slowly and carefully.

"What you want?" Kawaii asked eagerly.

"Noodles would be nice." Kitty said in a quiet voice.

"Okay we'll get them right away!" Kawaii smiled happily knowing that she is helping Kitty feel better. Kawaii goes running out of the room with Kish.

"Whoa you are a strong kitten!" Kish was being dragged by a few month old kitten!

"Yep I know! I drag Kitty all the time tis fun!" Kawaii said happily and smiling.

"Uh okay then." Kish was worried that this kitten was dragging him with no sweat.

"You get the water! I'll get the noodles!" Kawaii ordered.

"Uh okay." Kish went to the sink and turned on the faucet. "Uh what do I do now?"

"Here fill this up but not all the way!" Kawaii said smiling handing Kish a pot.

Kish does what Kawaii tells him; he fills up the pot. The two of them work together to make Kitty's noodles. When they finish they bring it up to Kitty who was sound asleep.

"Of course." Kish sighed and placed the noodles on Kitty's bedside table and kissed Kitty on the forehead and left her be.

Kish went downstairs and went into the living room. Kish sat on the couch with a _plop_. He saw the remote and looked at it. He had never seen a remote before and had no clue what it did. Kish pressed the power button and the TV turned on. Kish jumped back in fright because he didn't know what he had just done!

Kawaii comes in and sees Kish freaking out at the sound of the TV. Kawaii took the remote and turned the TV off. Kish looked at Kawaii with eyes of fear.

"What?" Kawaii looked at Kish.

"WHY DID THAT MAKE NOISE?!" Kish screamed in fear.

"Cause you turned it on. You is silly!" Kawaii laughed at Kish.

"That's not funny! I didn't know that it would turn on and make noise!" Kish tried not to sound like a wimp.

"Yeah it is funny. Don't mess with anyting until Kitty is better." Kawaii ordered.

"Okay." Kish was hoping Kitty didn't wake up. "I'm gonna go check on her."

"Okay." Kawaii lays down and takes a nap.

Kish goes up the stairs slowly; he reaches the top and sees Kitty eating her noodles happily.

"Hi!" Kitty waved to Kish happily. "I'm feeling better, oh and I heard the TV. Did you figure it out?"

Kish blushes with embarrassment. "Yeah it scared me."

Kitty giggles, "Its okay I understand." Kitty motions to Kish to sit next to her.

Kish goes and sits next to Kitty. He looks at her and then he hugs her. "I love you Kitty. I never want to ever be away from you! You are my world you are my everything!"

"I love you too Kish." Kitty just rests her head on Kish's chest and starts to go limp from being tired. Kish notices her fall asleep and starts to stroke her hair.

Back at the café Ryou is freaking out even more because Kitty has been gone for 2 weeks now! Ryou paces up and down the café wondering what to do. Ryou decides to go to Kitty's house hoping to find something out.

Ryou reaches her house and sees the silhouette of Kish. Ryou runs into the house at full speed! He gets to Kitty's room and sees Kish and Kitty holding each other.

"LET HER GO ALIEN!" Ryou looked furious at Kish.

"Shush you'll wake her up!" Kish kept quiet so he wouldn't wake Kitty.

"I DON'T CARE! LET HER GO!" Ryou was a deep red that seemed impossible to reach.

"Why? I'm not hurting her; I'm just holding her close to me. I wouldn't hurt her anyways."

"LET HER GO NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

Kitty wakes up and sees Ryou. "What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

"LOOKING FOR YOU!" Ryou glared at Kish with a death stare that looked like it would kill him.

"Stop glaring at him Ryou! He doesn't bite, nor will he!" Kitty was getting a bit annoyed with her boss.

"Why are you holding him and defending him?!" Ryou snapped back.

"Because I love him. He and I are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Kitty tries not to yell.

Okay that's chapter 9 ^-^ I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to write! So will Kish and Kitty stay together? What will happen with Airashii? Well stay tuned to find out lols! ^-^ nya~


	10. Pai learns Kitty's Secret

Hey guys tis me again ^-^ I hope you are enjoying Accidental Love. I know I am cause it's so much fun to write ^-^ I hope to get this done soon cause well I think it would be great to lols! The last chapter kinda stunk I know. I need to work on that, sadly I can't seem to get a lot of good work like that done, I'm more into the romance scenes evil thoughts rising lols! Well enjoy chapter 10!

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 10: Pai learns Kitty's secret**

Ryou stood there frozen in shock of what he had just heard.

_"Because I love him. He and I are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Kitty tries not to yell._

Ryou didn't know what to do after hearing her say that. He just couldn't believe his ears,

"_Because I love him. He and I are boyfriend and girlfriend!"_ _"Because I love him. He and I are boyfriend and girlfriend!" "Because I love him. He and I are boyfriend and girlfriend!"_ It kept ringing in his ears.

"YOU TWO CAN'T BE TOGETHER!" Ryou finally screamed.

"Why not? We aren't doing any harm." Kitty pointed out.

"YOU CAN'T BE WITH THE ENEMY!"

'_Ryou STOP THIS! Kish and I are deeply in love! If you were in love you would know what I mean but no you aren't! Go to hell you jerk! I hate you so much! You make me so mad I want to scream!_' Kitty was trying her hardest not to say what she was thinking.

"Ryou leave now!" Kitty said sternly. "You don't need to be here!"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" Ryou is extremely mad.

"Ryou leave my house or I fight with the aliens." Kitty said calmly.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"Yeah I would."

Ryou glared at Kish and Kitty once more then stormed out of her house. As Ryou left Kitty's house he could see them in her room. Ryou couldn't see exactly what they were doing but knew that something was up.

Kish held Kitty close to his body not letting her go. He started to stroke her hair again, and then Kitty looked up at Kish and gave him a kiss. Kish blushed as their lips touched gently together. Neither one of them noticed that Kish was pushing Kitty down gently. The two of them were in a world all their own, they didn't notice anything other than each others' company.

Kish and Kitty were lying in bed together side by side; Kitty had fallen asleep. Kish turned to Kitty and hugged her careful not to disturb her while she slept. Kitty instinctively started to cuddle Kish in her sleep; Kish didn't mind at all, and just kept on hugging her. Kitty slowly opened her eyes to see Kish holding her close to him; Kitty started to blush a deep shade of red.

Kish noticed that Kitty woke up and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Did you sleep well?" Kish asked in a quiet but gentle voice.

Kitty just nodded unable to speak. Kish smiled to Kitty with the kindest smile that anyone could ever create. Kitty blushed even more than ever before and turned into a kitten. Kish picked Kitty up in his arms and gently rubbed her back with his kind, gentle, yet strong hand. Kitty couldn't resist the urge to quietly purr while Kish was petting her.

Kish brought Kitty to his face and gave her a quick kiss; Kitty started to glow until she was a human in Kish's arms. Kish smiled gently at Kitty and gave her a very passionate kiss. The two of them stayed locked onto each other for a long time and neither one of them broke the kiss.

Kawaii came in and saw Kitty and Kish kissing and decided to annoy them. She jumped right in between them and broke them apart.

"NO KISSING!" Kawaii said with a cheerful tone.

"Kawaii go away please." Kitty whined to her kitten. "Please just leave us alone for now. I'll call you when I want you."

"NO KISSING!!" Kawaii ignored Kitty's plea and stayed. "HI!!!!" Kawaii waved to Kish like a major baka.

"Uh hi…" Kish looked at Kawaii like "what the heck?"

Kawaii jumped up and down hoping to annoy Kitty more. Kitty glared at Kawaii with a death stare; Kawaii saw Kitty's stare and ran away because she knows that look very well.

"Well that was weird." Kish said sort of disturbed. "Is she always like this?"

Kitty nodded in embarrassment. "Sadly yes, Kawaii is very much insane. I know you are disturbed by her, you aren't alone she disturbs me all the time. You get use to it after a while."

Kish looked at Kitty with caring eyes; Kitty started to blush yet again. Kish hugged Kitty; he pulled her close to him so that he could feel her heart beating. Kitty didn't move because she enjoyed feeling Kish's heart race faster and faster when they were together.

"Kitty, I never want to let you go. I want you to be with me forever. You mean everything to me Kitty. Without you my life would be useless. I can't think of any other person I would rather be with."

'_Is Kish proposing to me?! I can't marry him! It's too early! I love him yes but, if I marry him now what will happen to me?! I hope he isn't proposing!_' Kitty thought worriedly.

"Kitty I love you." Kish tilted Kitty's head so that he was looking at her straight into her eyes. Kish then kissed Kitty romantically, and with a fiery passion that only he could give Kitty. Kish held Kitty's head close to his; he slowly started to stroke her hair. Kitty's ears and tail popped out without her knowing. Kish saw her ears and started to pet them. "Kitty I love you."

Kish tilted Kitty's head so that he was looking at her straight into her eyes. Kish then kissed Kitty romantically, and with a fiery passion that only he could give Kitty. Kish held Kitty's head close to his; he slowly started to stroke her hair. Kitty's ears and tail popped out without her knowing. Kish saw her ears and started to pet them.

While Kish was petting Kitty's ears, Pai decided to see where Kish went after he was banished.

Pai teleported to Earth to check on his young friend; Pai needed to find where Kish was; thankfully Pai had a tracking device for all the aliens that were sent to Earth.

Pai teleported to Kitty's home, he floated just outside of her bedroom window. Pai watched in disgust as he saw his friend with a human. Pai noticed something different that he didn't notice before about Kitty. He saw her cat ears and thought about what that meant. Then Pai realized that she was a Mew Mew! Kish was in love with the enemy who was a Mew Mew! Pai couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it.

Pai teleported back to his dimension to find Taruto comforting Airashii; Pai went over to Airashii to find out why she was upset.

"What happened?" Pai asked.

"She told me about Kish's past." Taruto replied.

"Oh, I see. Taruto when you can we need to talk." Pai responded coldly.

"Okay Onii-sama." Taruto responded respectfully.

Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took me a few days to work on it. I was role playing so much that I couldn't focus on it. ^-^" Sorry! Well that's this chapter! ^-^ nya~


	11. True Love Conquers

Well here is another chapter! In this chapter I decided to use some of this role play I am doing with a girl named alexa99301, she is a YouTube buddy of mine! She said that it was okay to use some of the role play so YAY! ^-^ Enjoy this chapter nya~

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 11: True love Conquers**

Pai waited for Taruto to show up to his room. Pai had some very bad news to tell him and he didn't want to say it. Taruto finally showed up to Pai's room and noticed Pai's disturbed expression.

"What's wrong?" Taruto asked curiously.

"Kish is we need to do something about it."

"What do you mean Pai? You don't mean the "Rules" do you?" Taruto asked worried.

"Yes I do Taruto, the "Rules" are something that Kish doesn't follow but we do. You remember the rule, "If you are to fall in love with a human, you must be poisoned." well we have to use it on Kish. I'll start making the poison you go get Kish."

"Okay Onii-sama." Taruto replied and then left for Earth.

Taruto managed to find Kitty's house; Taruto knew that Kish would be there; mostly because he could hear him. Taruto looked through Kitty's bedroom window and saw that she was sound asleep with Kish holding her. Taruto looked like he was about to be sick because he was too young to understand true love.

Taruto burst in to the room and grabbed Kish from Kitty. Kitty woke up only to see Taruto teleporting away. Kitty was in shock, she didn't know what to do; she had just woken up only to see her love be taken away from her! Then Kitty remembered that one of her friends could help her get Kish back.

Kitty got out of her bed and went downstairs. She told Kawaii what happened and told her to be a good kitten, if that was even possible for her, and left.

Kitty headed for her good friend, Shoushi, to see if he could help her out. Shoushi was Kitty's best friend since they were young. He knew everything about Kitty, even the fact that she is a Mew Mew. Kitty trusted Shoushi with all her heart that if he told anyone she would literally kill him. As Kitty slowly reached Shoushi's house she thought about what she was going to say to him.

'_Well, I could tell him that my alien boyfriend was taken away. No why would he believe that, then again he does know about my Mew powers. Maybe he would believe that, and then again why would I be dating the enemy? Why is it that, I, the leader of the Mew Mews falls in love with the enemy?! I really need to figure out what's wrong with me. I hope Shoushi will help me._'

Kitty reached the front door and was about to knock when the door opened. Right there was Shoushi smiling like he always does.

"I saw you coming. You look worried, what's wrong?" Shoushi let Kitty in and lead her to the living room.

Kitty sighed before saying anything, "Shoushi you know that I'm a Mew Mew, and that I'm supposed to fight the aliens; well, I fell in love with one of them."

"I knew you would." Shoushi looked at Kitty with his kind blue eyes. "So what happened to him?"

"How did you know that would happen?!"

"Kitty, you should know that I know you better than anyone here. I knew that when you told me that you had to fight the aliens, I knew you would eventually fall in love with one of them. Its okay, I'm not mad. Tell me why you are so upset?"

"He was taken by one of the other aliens! I don't know why but he was!" Kitty looked at Shoushi with her eyes watering.

"Calm down Kitty, calm down. What is it that you want me to do?"

"Do you think you could help me find him?" Kitty started to cry and she didn't care.

"Do you have some DNA of him? If you can get me some then I can track him down and we can find him."  
"Yeah I have something that might help. But I have to go back home to get it."

"Okay let's go then." Shoushi stood up and helped Kitty up and they raced back to Kitty's house.

Kitty ran upstairs and got a hair brush that Kish packed with him when they left. She grabbed a forest green strand from it and ran back downstairs. She gave the strand to Shoushi hoping that he could help her.

"This should work, all I need to do is put it in my tracker to find him." As Shoushi said that he placed the strand of hair in the tracking device that he brought with him.

The tracker beeped once, then twice, then continuously, meaning that the device found Kish.

"Let's go find your boyfriend Kitty!" Shoushi said determined; he looked at Kitty who was trying not to cry. "It's okay Kitty we'll get him back I promise." Shoushi put his arm around Kitty and held her close to him letting her feel his gentle touch.

Kitty's heart started to race suddenly; she didn't realize it at first until she felt herself blushing. She tried to avoid looking at Shoushi so he wouldn't notice her blushing; even though he knew she was blushing.

"The tracking device says that he's in another dimension. I think we can get there if my tracking device has enough power. I programmed it to teleport me to whoever I was tracking." Shoushi said proudly. "Hold on tight Kitty." Shoushi held onto Kitty, making sure she wouldn't be left when they teleported.

They reached the other dimension only to see Kish's body on the ground pale as the snow. Kitty saw Kish and was in horror. She ran right to Kish's side; she picked Kish up and placed him gently on her lap. Tears were streaming down her face as she held Kish on her lap.

Taruto teleported in to see Kitty crying holding Kish on her lap; Taruto glared at the sight knowing that she would try to help Kish in any way that she could.

"Well I see you found a way here. You know what happened to him?" Taruto asked in a smart ass tone.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Kitty screamed at the young alien.

"I only did what I was supposed to do. I follow the "Rules" Kish doesn't and has to pay for them. The rule that he broke was, "If you are to fall in love with a human, you must be poisoned." And he must be poisoned." Taruto replied.

"WHY DOES IT MATTER IF HE FELL IN LOVE WITH ME?!" Kitty screamed again at the alien.

"Because you are the enemy and we aren't supposed to fall in love with the enemy, duh! But if you want to TRY and save him there are two ways. 1, you could suck out the poison yourself, or 2, true love's kiss. Pick one or let him die whichever you prefer."

"Kitty, what are you going to do?" Shoushi looked at Kitty with eyes of sympathy he knew that she was in love with him and didn't want him to die.

Kitty lifted Kish up slowly and carefully; holding his head with one hand and holding his back with the other hand. Kitty slowly brought Kish to her face and gently kissed him.

"I love you Kish, please live." Kitty looked at Kish crying and hoping that he would live.

Slowly Kish's eyes flickered open, his skin started to regain its color, and he wasn't cold anymore. He saw Kitty crying and lifted his hand and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry Kitty, I'm here with you." Kish then kissed Kitty right back.

Wow, now tell me that wasn't truly a touching scene? ^-^ Thanks to alexa99301 for letting me use the role play! I loved her ideas and I couldn't resist using them! I don't take any credit for her ideas! I WON'T TAKE CREDIT!!!! GRRR! ^-^ lols had too! Well I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, I tried not to cry when I wrote it! It's a sad chapter but a nice one! Okay thank you again alexa99301 for letting me use your ideas from the role play in my fanfic! ^-^ I couldn't have done it without you girl! THANKS!!!!! ^-^ nya~


	12. A Shocking Surprise

Hey guys it's me again! Okay well in the last chapter you found out about these things called "Rules" what are they and why are they so important? You'll find out soon, probably not in this chapter but who knows? ^-^ Well read my fanfic please if you can PLEASE REVIEW IT!!! I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU DID! SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Okay enjoy this chapter nya~

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 12: A Shocking Surprise!**

"But if you want to TRY and save him there are two ways. 1, you could suck out the poison yourself, or 2, true love's kiss. Pick one or let him die whichever you prefer."

"Kitty, what are you going to do?" Shoushi looked at Kitty with eyes of sympathy he knew that she was in love with him and didn't want him to die.

Kitty lifted Kish up slowly and carefully; holding his head with one hand and holding his back with the other hand. Kitty slowly brought Kish to her face and gently kissed him.

"I love you Kish, please live." Kitty looked at Kish crying and hoping that he would live.

Slowly Kish's eyes flickered open, his skin started to regain its color, and he wasn't cold anymore. He saw Kitty crying and lifted his hand and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry Kitty, I'm here with you." Kish then kissed Kitty right back.

Taruto was in shock, he didn't realize that she and he were truly in love. Taruto teleported away annoyed that Kish was able to survive; even if he did want him to live he knew that he had to die.

Shoushi smiled seeing that, his best friend was able to save the one they loved.

"How did you get here Kitty?" Kish asked after they broke their kiss.

"My friend Shoushi helped me." Kitty pointed to Shoushi, "He has a tracker that allowed us to get here."

"Thank you, Shoushi, thank you for this." Kish said gratefully.

"It's no problem, Kitty's my best friend. I would do anything to help her." Shoushi responded.

"Well why don't I repay you in taking you home?" Kish asked Shoushi.

"That would be nice thank you."

With that, Kish teleported Shoushi, Kitty and himself back to Earth; Shoushi left for his home. Kish and Kitty headed for Kitty's home, when Kish offered to take Kitty somewhere he had been planning on taking her; Kitty replied happily, she just wanted to be with Kish and nothing else.

Kish teleported with Kitty to a meadow, that looked out over the ocean. The meadow was in and enclosed area where it was almost impossible to even know that it was even there. The air was a nice salty feel, yet there was a nice crisp breeze that flowed through Kitty's hair. The sun was just barely starting to go down; there were a few more hours before sunset.

"Do you like it Kitty? I found this place when I first got here and I came here whenever I felt annoyed or angry or anything that was bad; I would come here to calm down and feel better. I thought I would show you this, since I came here many times before I decided to meet you. I came here hoping that maybe I would be able to have the courage to let you see me and fall in love with me as I fell in love with you."

Kitty was in awe at the sight and didn't hear Kish, when she looked back at him she asked him if he had said something. Kish felt like she wasn't paying attention to him; but when she explained that when she saw this meadow it was such a sight, that she had to let it all in before she could actually come back into reality. Kish repeated what he said to Kitty again hoping she was paying attention that time; when she blushed he knew she heard him and understood.

Kish walked over to Kitty and grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. He looked at Kitty with his caring, golden eyes like he did the first time they met. Kitty felt so close to Kish that she lost all thought of what she was about to do. Kitty kissed Kish slowly, gently, caring, wonderfully, and with such passion that the two of them were lost in each other. Slowly but surely Kish was gently putting weight on Kitty and eventually pushed her into the lush, soft grass.

The two of them were in a world all of their creating and didn't care what the other was doing, nor did they even notice. Slowly Kitty placed her hands to the bottom of Kish's shirt intending to take it off; Kish didn't notice nor did he care; he was doing the same to Kitty; he had placed his hands to the bottom of her shirt too. They eventually got to the point that they were so in love that they had done the true way of showing true love (you know what I'm talking about T.T If you don't shame on you! I'm not saying what it is because you should know!).

Kitty was hugging Kish and blushing very much that her ears and tail had popped out. Kish smiled and started petting her ears gently and caring.

The sun had set, and Kitty knew that she should get home before her crazed kitten decided to come looking for her. The two of them got up and teleported back to Kitty's home only to find that the kitten was fast asleep. Kitty smiled and was happy that Kawaii was asleep.

Kitty yawned and started to tilt to one side, thankfully Kish stopped her from falling over and took her to her room and placed her on her bed. He gently kissed her on her forehead and left the room so she could sleep.

Kitty, Kish and Kawaii lived in the house like a regular family for several days. After about 8 days after Kish took Kitty to the meadow; Kitty felt different, she started to have cramps and it wasn't even that time of the month yet. Kitty wasn't sure what was going on with her, so she decided to go find someone to help her find out what was going on with her.

Kitty decided to go to her friend Buriberi, Kitty thought that maybe she might know what was going on. Kitty went downstairs and told Kish and Kawaii that she was going out for a bit; then Kitty left to go see Buriberi.

Kitty slowly reached her friend's house she noticed that there was something different about the house. There was something different but Kitty couldn't place her finger on it. Kitty reached the door and knocked on it then stood back so that way she wouldn't get hit by the door when it opened.

The door opened to reveal Buriberi, a girl that had blue hair, eyes, and wore blue all the time! When Buriberi saw Kitty she was shocked she didn't think that Kitty would ever go to her even to visit!

"Hello Kitty, what brings you here?" Buriberi asked curiously.

"May I come in? I need someone to talk to." Kitty seemed distant and nervous.

"Yes of course." Buriberi let Kitty enter and lead her to the living room to talk with her. "What's bugging you?"

Kitty sighed before saying anything, "You know how we, well aren't supposed to fall in love with the aliens? Well I did, and I think I might be pregnant but I'm not sure! I was hoping maybe you might be able to tell me some of the signs." Kitty said quickly and embarrassedly.

Buriberi sighed, "I should have known that this would happen, you really are something different Kitty. Well one of the signs is that you start having cramps about 8 days after. You should really go get a test to find out, well you should get 2 or 3 and use them all to make sure they all say something the same or you get more positive or negative. But really other than that I can't be of much help sorry."

"Thank you for your help, I really appreciate it. I never would have known if it wasn't for you." Kitty thanked her friend then left to get a test.

Kitty took her time to get to the store only because she didn't want to find the out the results, yet she did. Kitty reached the store and bought 3 tests and left for home.

'_I bet I am, I hope not, then again it was our fault since we weren't thinking...I hate how stupid I can be. I hope this will tell me if I am or not._' Kitty was nervous about finding out but knew she needed too.

Kitty got to her house and heard Kish and Kawaii yelling, she was afraid to find out why. Kitty slowly reached for the door knob when she heard a crash! Kitty swung the door open quickly only to see Kish on the floor smiling.

"Should I ask?" Kitty asked nervously.

"Kawaii challenged me to a game on the Wii. She's good!" Kish said while panting.

"Yeah I know, be careful please." With that Kitty left the room to go to the bathroom.

Kish got up and followed Kitty wondering why she was acting so distant; Kish stayed out of her sight so she wouldn't see him. Kitty entered the bathroom and stayed there for a long time and Kish wondered if she would ever come out; so he decided to knock on the door and see if she was okay.

Kitty heard the knocking and replied, "Sorry, I'll be out in a minute."

"That's not why I'm here, are you okay?" Kish asked worried.

There was a silence, and only the sound of Kawaii playing on the Wii was heard. The bathroom door opened with Kitty looking down. Kish put his arms around her and held her, he didn't know what was wrong but he knew she needed him.

Finally Kitty looked up at Kish with her eyes flooding up, then said in a sorrowful tone, "I'm pregnant."

Kish held Kitty close to him and not letting go. Kitty cried quietly on Kish's chest unable to say another word.

Well now that was sort of a surprise yet not really. What do you think? I know that you guys probably knew that sooner or later that was going to happen but you weren't sure when! ^-^ I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as it was difficult for me to write. Thanks again alexa99301 for all the help with this since you allowed me to use the role play! ^-^ I couldn't have done it without you THANKS!!!!!!!! ^-^ nya~


	13. The Consequences!

Hey guys here is another chapter! In the last chapter we found out that Kitty was pregnant! That's a bit of a shocker there! ^-^ Well in this chapter I think will be more about the consequences of her being pregnant! Enjoy this chapter of Accidental Love! ^-^ nya~

**Accidental Love**By: Kitty ^-^**  
****  
CHAPTER 13: The Consequences!**

Kitty looked up at Kish with her eyes flooding up, and then said in a sorrowful tone, "I'm pregnant."

Kish held Kitty close to him and not letting go. Kitty cried quietly on Kish's chest unable to say another word.

After about a week after knowing that Kitty was pregnant; Pai and Taruto found out. It was horrible news to find out but it was inevitable that they would find out.

Pai paced his room thinking of what to do; now knowing of Kish's new child. Kish has broken 2 parts of the "Rules" and he didn't even care! Pai was furious to know that Kish didn't care about what the "Rules" said, but was even more furious to know that he broke 2 of the most important ones! Pai had to do something about it or else fear Kish will actually and completely betray his race! Pai decided to take matters into his own hands and get rid of Kitty once and for all.

Kitty was in the kitchen making herself something to eat when she heard something outside; she decided to see what it was. Kitty went out the front door and looked around, there was nothing there; she walked around and checked around her house and still there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Kitty decided that she must have imagined the sound and went back toward the front yard. As she headed for the front yard Pai grabbed her.

"Hello, I assume you know why I'm here." Pai said holding Kitty by the waist and lifting her up. "I know that you and Kish are going to be parents, sadly I can't allow that. You interfered with our plans and must now be eliminated."

"Let me go! Why are you so uptight about those "Rules?" I didn't know about them, and it's not Kish's fault he fell in love!" Kitty argued.

"You are a feisty one; you will be fun to watch." Pai said with an evil grin.

Kitty looked up to see Pai's grin and turned pale white with fear. Kitty tried to struggle from Pai's grip but stopped because Pai had taken her up over her house.

"I know a good place for you to die." Pai teleported with Kitty to the meadow. "I know you know this place. This will be yours and your baby's final resting place!"

Pai threw Kitty to the ground harshly while still grinning. "You will be easy to get rid of you know that right? Then again you never really were much to begin with." Pai said sneeringly.

Kitty looked up at Pai in fear, she didn't know what to do she was paralyzed! Pai called his fan (girly fan ^-^) and looked at Kitty with confidence that she would die right there by him. Then suddenly the air shifted as another alien had teleported to the meadow! Kitty looked up to see an alien that looked almost exactly like Kish in every way but the colors.

His hair was a deep blue almost midnight blue, his eyes were a deep shade of violet; his shirt was a mixed color of blue and purple. He stood right in front of Kitty and put his hands up to block any attack that Pai would send.

"You!" Pai glared at the alien with distaste, and knew it wasn't wise to challenge him. Pai teleported away instead of attacking.

The alien turned to face Kitty, he held out a hand to help her up. Kitty placed her shaking hand in his and he lifted her up with gentle ease.

"I'm sorry for Pai's actions; let me take you back home."

Kitty looked at him with shock; she didn't know what to say she was dumbfounded.

"Its okay, Pai won't hurt you when you are with me. And yes I know who you are; you are Kitty, Kish's girlfriend. I am Ruri; I am Deep Blue's son."

Okay well this might be a bad ending to this chapter but, frankly I can't think of much to continue this think about it can you? ^-^ well that was this chapter, who knew that Deep Blue had a son? I did! Mostly cause I made him up ^-^ don't you just love it when people play around with the original characters ^-^ I do! Okay well that's it for this chapter nya~


	14. Another Traitor

Hey people it's me again! ^-^ Well in the last chapter we learned about what happens when and alien falls in love with a human, bad Kish! Joking! ^-^ We also found out about Deep Blue having a son! o.O O.o weird, joking again! Well I think you'll like this chapter, sorry for the last one being so short. I couldn't really think of how to continue it. Enjoy Accidental Love nya~

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 14: Another Traitor**

"Yes I know who you are; you are Kitty, Kish's girlfriend. I am Ruri; I am Deep Blue's son."

Kitty stood motionless in front of Ruri; she had no idea who Deep Blue was nor did she even know that he had a son; why would she, she's their enemy.

"It's okay Kitty, I promise I won't hurt you." Ruri gently picked up Kitty and held her close so that he wouldn't drop her when they teleported, then they teleported back to Earth in front of Kitty's house.

Ruri placed Kitty down on the ground outside the front door, and held her until she got her balance back. Then the door opened and Kish saw Kitty standing next to Ruri. Kish stood there shocked; he wasn't sure if he was seeing things or if he truly saw his leader's son right in front of him! Finally Kish got his senses back and walked over to Kitty and Ruri.

Ruri let Kitty go and walked back to let Kish and Kitty have room. Kish grabbed Kitty and hugged her; he started to tear up when he held her.

"I was worried that Pai or Taruto got you!" Kish stopped hugging her and held her waist and turned to face Ruri, "Thank you so much." Kish bowed his head in respect to Ruri.

"No problem Kish, I know how much you and her love each other. I don't believe in what Deep Blue says. All he does is complain about you and her. It gets on my nerves! Plus I like you and I know that you broke the "Rules" I don't care. I want you to be happy since we are good friends." Ruri smiled then teleported off.

"You know him Kish?" Kitty looked at Kish confused.

"Yes, he and I are close friends, but I thought that he would have hated me for what I did. I'm grateful that he doesn't. Let's go back inside; I don't want you to get sick on me." Kish smiled and took Kitty inside.

As Kish and Kitty entered the house Kawaii came running up.

"HI!! WHERE DID YOU GO?! WHY WAS YOU GONE?!"

"It doesn't matter Kawaii, I'm back now so it's okay." Kitty said reassuringly. "I'm going to finish making my lunch now." With that Kitty left to go to the kitchen where she was before she was taken. Kish followed her because he didn't want to lose her again.

Kish watch Kitty make a sandwich that looked like it was going to eat her! Kitty had mixed the weirdest things possible. First she put mayonnaise, then mustard, and then grape jelly, then a little bit of pickle juice, then added some marshmallow fluff. Kitty went to the table and enjoyed her possessed sandwich, while Kish tried not to be sick.

"Why are you eating that?!" Kish asked trying not to barf. "It looks like it's possessed!"

"I'm having weird cravings deal, they will continue for the next 9 months!"

"Not fun at all." Kish groaned. "I hope these 9 months go by quickly!"

One month later, Kitty started to develop more into the pregnancy. Her stomach enlarged, she was swollen up, she still had weird cravings, and she had mood swings that Kish tried to avoid.

One day while Kitty was eating her possessed lunch, Taruto showed up. He floated into the house and saw Kitty; but Kitty didn't see him. Taruto decided to do what he was there for; he didn't want to but he knew that if he didn't he would be in trouble.

Taruto slowly entered the house careful not to be seen. Carefully Taruto snuck up behind Kitty and grabbed her by the neck.

"If you move you will be hurt." Taruto said in a threatening voice. "Just come with me and I promise you that nothing will happen." Taruto acted like he was trying to take Kitty to her death.

Kitty didn't move she just sat there motionless unable to do anything.

"Just stand up slowly and you will not be harmed." Taruto ordered.

Kitty did as the young alien told her; she stood up slowly; Taruto teleported with Kitty to the alien world. Taruto held Kitty by the neck waiting for someone.

Pai walked in slowly with Airashii by his side. Kitty saw the two aliens and was frightened; she was sure that she was going to die there.

"So this is the girl?" Airashii asked with an evil grin growing on her face slowly. "This will be easy, she can't defend herself. She's got a child, she can't run fast, nor will she; I believe that this will be too easy for me. Oh well at least she will die by my hands." Airashii's face grew into a twisted smile that frightened Taruto and Kitty.

Airashii walked slowly towards Kitty and Taruto; she summoned her scythe; the colors of it were, a deep blue staff, the blade was a deep purple almost black; there were vines wrapped around the staff, they were a deep red to symbolize blood. Taruto looked at the weapon wide eyed and knew right then he was going to break one of the "Rules" and he didn't care!

Taruto teleported back to Earth with Kitty; he felt bad for what he did and knew that he would also be banished.

Hey guys, how did you like this chapter? ^-^ I liked it. I'm thrilled to find out that there are 3 people who reviewed this story, I am honored that ANYONE would enjoy this. I thank everyone who loves this, I thank my boyfriend for all the courage, I thank alexa99301 for letting me use the ideas from the role play, and I thank my good friend, and virtual sister, Zoey. She has helped me to realize that I am a better writer than I would have thought; she helped me out so much! She was the first person to read it and tell me how good it was. Thank you EVERYONE! ^-^ Okay that's it for me see you next time!


	15. A New Life is Born

Hey guys, I'm happy to say that this fanfic will be a long one YAY! I ENJOY MAKING THIS! I don't want to stop ^-^ When it ends, I will be sad when it does :( Well I guess I might as well continue thank you guys for all the reviews, I actually cried for joy ^-^ Okay in this chapter we find out that Taruto is a traitor! Okay on with the story nya~

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 15: A New Life is Born**

_"So this is the girl?" Airashii asked with an evil grin growing on her face slowly. "This will be easy, she can't defend herself. She's got a child, she can't run fast, nor will she; I believe that this will be too easy for me. Oh well at least she will die by my hands." Airashii's face grew into a twisted smile that frightened Taruto and Kitty._

_Airashii walked slowly towards Kitty and Taruto; she summoned her scythe; the colors of it were deep blue staff, the blade was a deep purple almost black; there were vines wrapped around the staff, they were a deep red_ _to symbolize_ _blood. Taruto looked at the weapon wide eyed and knew right then he was going to break one of the "Rules"_ _and he didn't_ _care!_

_Taruto teleported back to Earth with Kitty; he felt bad for what he did and knew that he would also be banished._

Taruto let Kitty go and floated down to the ground and bowed his head. Kitty saw that Taruto wasn't evil; he had changed.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. I didn't want to hurt you; I was only doing as I was told. I understand if you don't believe me." Taruto kept his head down as in respect for Kitty.

Kitty went over to the young alien and hugged him. "Thank you, you saved two lives. Thank you so much." Taruto blushed as Kitty held him close to her. "I will never forget what you did for me. I want to repay you for this. I know that you would be considered a traitor now; so I want you to stay here with Kish, Kawaii my kitten, and myself. Will you stay?"

Taruto looked up at Kitty; he didn't know what to say; he started to tear up and held onto Kitty.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kitty leads the young alien to the house.

Kitty opened the door only to find Kish waiting in the living room. When Kish saw Kitty with Taruto he stood up ready to attack. Kitty motioned to Kish to sit down, and not attack.

"What are you doing with him?" Kish asked with a strict tongue.

"He saved me; he took me yes, but then he betrayed your kind and saved me!" Kitty replied with a kind yet rough tone.

"What? Taruto is that true?"

Taruto nodded slowly; he was still crying he couldn't say much.

"Kish, I offered to let him stay with us as payment for saving me. Please don't hurt him; he shouldn't be punished for what he did." Kitty responded trying not to let out tears.

"I'm okay with it as long as he doesn't do anything to hurt you ever again!"

"I-I-I pro-pro-promise I-I-I won't." Taruto responded.

Kitty took Taruto upstairs and placed him on her bed. Kitty looked at Taruto and saw that he was about to fall asleep. She walked over to him and sat next to him. Taruto looked at Kitty and sat up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I did! I feel so horrible! I am so sorry!" Taruto choked out while crying.

Kitty held Taruto close to her; she started to stroke his hair lovingly like a mother does. Taruto cried until he had no more tears left he could let out; slowly but surely he fell fast asleep in Kitty's arms. Kitty smiled as the young alien fell asleep; she gently placed him on her pillow and left the room.

Kitty walked downstairs to see Kish waiting for her. He looked serious; he looked like he was mad at her for what she did.

"Kitty, we need to talk." Kish said sternly. "I don't trust Taruto, I don't trust him one bit."

"I know you don't, but I do some. I know he's sorry, I know this because of how he acted. There aren't many people that could act like the way he is. Let's just let him have a chance and see if he is or isn't lying." Kitty looked at Kish with her kind eyes. "Please let him stay, I want you two to get somewhat along. For me?"

Kish looked at Kitty, and nodded. Kish took Kitty by the hand and they went to go play the Wii.

Two weeks later, Kish and Taruto got along fine. Kawaii on the other hand annoyed Taruto to death! She loved to play games on him and Taruto loved to get revenge; thankfully Kitty managed to stop Taruto before he could kill her. The house was basically a mess, two aliens, an insane kitten and a pregnant teenager; nothing out of the ordinary here is there? (lols had to ^-^)

Kitty was lying in bed one morning just looking at the ceiling, when she felt the baby kick. The baby had been kicking her a lot in the middle of the night; it kept her awake most of the time. Kish walked in to see how Kitty was feeling. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. Kish knew that Kitty wasn't getting much sleep and felt bad.

"I'm sorry that the baby is keeping you up. When it comes I promise I'll do most of the work until you are rested. I don't want you to be tired and trying to change it." Kish smiled and let out a light chuckle. Kitty responded with the same reaction.

"Thank you Kish. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I do want to say one thing; I want you to place your hand to my stomach." Kitty wanted Kish to feel his child kick him. "Your child is very active and violent."

Kish chuckled then placed his hand gently on Kitty's stomach. Kish's hand moved slightly as the baby kicked him. The two parents smiled as the baby had brought them closer every time they saw each other.

8 months had passed; soon Kitty would be giving birth. Kish was excited to find out if his child would be a boy or girl. Both parents were hoping for a daughter, they didn't know why but they did.

Ruri showed up one day, to see how Kitty and Kish were doing. He saw that Taruto was staying with them and was happy. Ruri knew about Taruto not wanting to hurt Kitty; Ruri was happy that she understood and wanted to take Taruto in.

Ruri stayed and talked with Kish about what would or could happen if Pai or Airashii got to Kitty or the baby. The two of them discussed many ideas and found flaws in most of them. They tried everything they could think of, but most if not all would probably fail.

It was a week before Kitty was supposedly due; but she was early! She had to get to the hospital quickly because the baby was coming!

Kish hurriedly took Kitty to the hospital; doctors came rushing in and took her to a room. Many hours later Kitty had given birth to a girl baby.

Kish and Kitty thought about a name for their new daughter, they chose the name Selena.

That's a good end to that ^-^ I think it was a good story...I forgot to mention, Kitty had a boyfriend before Kish. She never told him about Kish nor did she even see him at all after she met Kish. Now in the next chapter you'll get to see what happens when Kitty forgets about her "boyfriend" Aren't I evil? ^-^ okay until next time! SEE YA nya~


	16. Kitty's BIG MISTAKE!

Hey guys it's me again! Well in this chapter we get to meet Kitty's "boyfriend" that isn't Kish! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL! ^-^ MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Okay let's get on with this chapter of Accidental Love nya~

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 16: Kitty's BIG MISTAKE!**

It had been several months after Selena was born; Kish, Kawaii, Taruto and Kitty were happy to have her in the family. Kitty and Kish shared jobs of taking care of Selena so that way neither one of them got too tired. Taruto acted as an older brother to Selena, he made her giggle, and he played with her, and watched out for her. It was as if everything was going perfectly, almost too perfectly.

Kitty's "boyfriend" Takeo was wondering where Kitty had gone to; he had known that Kitty dropped out of school long ago, and knew that she would barely show up for dates, but never had she ever stopped talking with him all together! Takeo was getting suspicious; he wanted to know if she was okay, if she had dumped him without telling him or what!

Takeo decided to go to Kitty's house one day to see if she was okay. As Takeo walked to the front door, he could hear Selena crying. Then he heard Kitty talking to Kish about the baby, but he wasn't sure what they said. Takeo knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it.

A minute later, Kitty opened the door holding Selena. Takeo looked at Kitty suspiciously, he knew something was up but wasn't sure what.

"Hello Kitty, may I come in?" Takeo asked politely.

"Yes, one moment please, I need to clean up some sorry." Kitty responded with respect.

Kitty walked away quickly, she started to talk quickly to Kish about who was at the door, and told him to go hide but Takeo couldn't understand what was being said. Soon Kitty returned to the door and had let Takeo in.

"I came to see how you were doing, since it had been a while since we talked. I missed you very much." Takeo said to Kitty. "Who is this little one?" Takeo asked putting his finger in Selena's hand.

"This is Selena. Takeo, we need to talk. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I found someone else." Kitty told Takeo. "Selena is the product of us. I'm greatly sorry for not telling you before; it's just that after I met him everything got very hectic; I wasn't really able to talk to anyone for a while. If you are upset with me I understand completely; I would be furious to find out if that had happened to me."

Takeo looked at Kitty hurt; he pulled his finger from Selena's hand; got up and left the house. Kitty watched as Takeo left silently; she had completely forgotten about him and knew that what she did was probably the worst thing to ever do to ANYONE! Kitty had basically cheated on Takeo and didn't even care.

As soon as Takeo was away from Kitty's house he ran into an alley way. Takeo knew that Kitty had probably found someone else and didn't tell him, he just didn't want it to be true. Takeo started to glow; he was glowing bright and brighter until he had transformed into an alien. Takeo had long flowing silver hair that glistened in the sun. His eyes were a deep blue, they looked just like sapphires. He was wearing a black outfit (similar to the Blue Knight's) and it had roses all around it; there was a heart on it and it was broken to symbolize his broken heart. Takeo had become, Silver Moon, he had set his goals to kill Kish even if he didn't know what he looked like.

Suddenly there was a deep red glow surrounding Silver Moon; the glow brightened slowly and steadily. Silver Moon headed towards Kitty's house; he was determined to kill Kish and get Kitty back.

Silver Moon slowly reached Kitty's house and entered it by knocking the door down.

Kitty heard the door smashed down and knew something was seriously wrong. Kitty held Selena close to her body not letting her go; as Kitty slowly reached the front door she saw Silver Moon standing right in front of her.

He looked at her with his deep blue eyes and smiled; he didn't want her to be frightened by him. Silver Moon slowly walked closer to Kitty, but as he did so she walked backwards away from him, only to eventually hit her back to the wall.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I am here to take you back instead." Silver Moon said in a calm voice.

"Take me back?! What do you mean?" Kitty looked at Silver Moon scared and worried. "Who are you? How do you know me? Why do you want me?" Kitty asked in a hurry.

"I am Silver Moon, I am your boyfriend. I am taking you back from the guy that took you! I will not let him take you from me."

"What do you mean? I don't know you how could you be my boy-" Kitty stopped in mid-sentence then realized that Silver Moon was Takeo. She knew that he was different; she just didn't realize that he could transform. "No Takeo, I'm not going with you! Go away! I love someone else, I'm sorry for not telling you, if I could I would have. I'm truly sorry please forgive me. I want you to find someone else. You don't deserve me I wasn't the best girlfriend to you and you know it! I'm truly and sincerely sorry. Please forgive me."

"You are coming with me Kitty. I don't care what you say you are coming with me!" Silver Moon grabbed Kitty and then they were gone; as if they had never been there.

Okay I know this chapter is short, but hey not all of them are that long now are they? ^-^ Well we found out what happens when Kitty forgets about her "boyfriend" oops big mistake! What will happen to Kitty and Selena? Will Silver Moon/Takeo find a way to brainwash her? Will Kish try and find her? Yeah duh Kish will! Well all of that will happen later lols! I hope you enjoyed this chapter nya~


	17. A Tragedy of a Lost Love

Hey guys, well I got 16 chapters done can you believe it? I started this fanfic on February 3, 2010 and now it's February 11, 2010. I have had too much free time....*sigh* well all we can do now is enjoy the work lols! Here is Accidental Love chapter 17 nya~

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 17: A Tragedy of a Lost Love**

Silver Moon had taken Kitty and Selena, and knew that Kish would try and find them. Silver Moon took them to a warehouse, and waited for Kish to show up.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you just let go and move on?" Kitty asked yet again, crying this time.

"I'm doing this to show you that I am better than that other guy who you say you love! I can't allow you to love him, I was your boyfriend and I know you better than him! Why would you go and have a child with him, huh?" Silver Moon pointed out.

"It was an accident we didn't mean for it to happen; we just decided to keep her! Kish isn't the bad guy, you are! You took me and my child away from the one person I love! Please Takeo, I want to go back!" Kitty's eyes were streaming with tears, she was afraid of Takeo, she wanted to go back home with Kish, and live with him and their daughter!

Silver Moon walked over to Kitty; he tilted her head up and started to kiss her when Kish showed up.

"Get your hands off of my girlfriend NOW!" Kish ordered.

Silver Moon turned to see Kish standing across the room with his swords in his hands. "What if I don't? What if I told you that she is my girlfriend? I was her boyfriend before you, and you are going to die in front of her and your so called child! I will not allow you to take my Kitty away from me ever again!" Silver Moon let Kitty go and turned to face Kish.

Silver Moon summoned his weapons, two swords similar to Kish's; yet Silver Moon's were longer and were just like his outfit, black with roses on them. Kitty saw as the two fought each other endlessly; she was frightened to see that they were fighting over her! She couldn't take it, she felt as if she was going to lose Kish so she took the risk of getting herself killed; she stood up and walked almost in between the two fighting.

"Kitty! Get out of the way!" Kish screamed, "I can't let you or Selena get hurt!"

"I won't move, you must stop this fighting! If you don't I will not move!" Kitty screamed back!

Kish stopped moving, he stood there motionless glaring at Silver Moon; Silver Moon did the same as Kish; the two of them stopped fighting and placed their weapons down.

Kitty turned to face Silver Moon and screamed, "TAKEO STOP IT! I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS! IF YOU DO THEN YOU WOULD MAKE ME UPSET! I WOULD KILL MYSELF IF YOU KILLED KISH!" Kitty was crying now, "PLEASE STOP THIS FIGHTING! IT'S POINTLESS!"

Silver Moon flinched at what Kitty said, and then he started to glow. Silver Moon transformed back into Takeo; Takeo fell to his knees crying, he knew that Kitty was telling the truth.

Kish walked slowly to Kitty and placed his hand on Kitty's right shoulder.

"We should leave here Kitty; he should stay here and think of what he has done to you." Kish turned away and headed out of the warehouse taking Kitty's hand.

As Kish and Kitty left, Takeo looked up at them with red, swollen eyes. Takeo knew only too well that he had lost the only girl that he would ever love; he felt as if nothing mattered now that she fell in love with someone else. Takeo watched heartbroken as Kitty left with Kish holding her delicate hand.

Takeo stood up and grabbed one of his swords in his hand. "With this sword, I will take the burden off of the one I love. She will not miss me, not one bit; though I will miss her."

Kitty heard Takeo grab his sword and turned around only to see him on his knees with the sword coming right out of his chest. Kish turned around to see the same sight; he turned Kitty around and teleported her back home.

"I'm sorry Kitty, I truly am. You know that he would probably do that, at least I did. I know how much it must hurt to see that, but listen, you have me I promise I won't let anything or anyone harm you or our daughter." Kish looked at Kitty with his calm, gentle, and caring eyes; he placed his gentle yet firm hand to her chin and kissed her. "I love you very much Kitty."

Kitty responded with tears of joy, and sadness. "I love you too Kish." Kish grabbed Kitty in his arms and hugged her and his daughter.

Months had passed after the death of Takeo and Kitty was still grieving about what happened. She felt as if she had caused him to do that, (which in all truth she kind of did) and she wanted to have told him about Kish.

Kitty was in her room sitting on her bed; she got up off of her bed and went to her bathroom. Kitty looked in the mirror, saw her face and realized she was destroying herself slowly with all of the grieving about Takeo. Kitty rubbed her eyes to try to get rid of the tiredness she had. Kish appeared right behind Kitty and grabbed her by the waist.

"Are you okay my Kitty?" Kish asked worried. "I don't want you to be upset please stop grieving." Kish held Kitty closer then turned her around. "Please, I love you; will you do it for me?"

Kitty looked up at Kish and kissed him gently and carefully. "Yes Kish I will."

Hey guys! I know this chapter was short and sad. I know that most of my chapters are short but at least it makes the story longer ^-^ thanks to everyone for all the encouragement! ^-^ I enjoy writing this, yet I feel as if I'm running out of ideas! NOOOOOOO! ^-^ lols! That's all I have to say nya~


	18. Getting Help

Hey guys, I know that my chapters are short, sorry about that! Well here is another chapter; I think soon this story will end :( WAAAAHH NOT FAIR!! NOT FAIR!!! I think I might have a few more chapters ^-^ YAY! I hope so nya~

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 18: Getting Help**

"What are we going to do Pai? Taruto left us and now that girl Kish loves, has had her child! We have to get rid of her and the child now! If we don't then we will lose! Kish has, himself, Taruto, that girl, and possibly Ruri. I know that Ruri would betray us, he doesn't follow Deep Blue his father!"

"Yes, I know." Pai responded. "We need to think of a way to get to the girl and the child. I can't think of many ways other than getting Deep Blue's daughter, Sakura, she might be of help. She is much younger than Ruri, but she follows under the guidance of Deep Blue. Let's try and get her on our side, and see if she can bring Deep Blue as well, then we wouldn't be out numbered. If we can get more on our side then, they will give up and give over the girl and the child!" Pai said with an evil laugh. "I'll go see if I can summon Sakura." Pai teleported away to find Sakura.

"I'll have fun destroying that girl!" Airashii smiled evilly, and waited for the return of Pai with Sakura.

Sakura was sitting on the edge of a cliff staring out over the world. The wind stared to blow; it gently flowed through her hair, gently lifting up her long flowing black hair. She was wearing a belly shirt as a custom to her people, yet hers had a rose being stabbed by a knife covered in blood. She wore a short skirt that was tattered and wore out looking; the skirt was just above her knees, it was black with purple stars covered in red to symbolize blood. Everything about Sakura had the color red symbolizing blood, because she was a killer who had a thirst for blood. Sakura's eyes were deep red with a hint of blue; she was evil looking no matter what direction you looked at her.

As Sakura looked over the world she claimed as her own, she sensed Pai. Slowly she got up and turned to face Pai; her hair gently brushed her face as she faced Pai.

"What have you come for servant?" Sakura said in a tone that only brought fear into the body. "It had better be for a good reason or else you will suffer dire consequences."

Pai knelt down on one knee and spoke, "I come for your assistance in something. It is about Kish, we need help in defeating him before he does anything rash. I was hoping maybe you and your father, Master Deep Blue, would be willing to help me, a humble servant, in defeating Kish. Please we need to rid ourselves of Kish before he fights us when we are least expecting it."

"I see, you wish me to help you kill someone. Sadly I cannot help you; I will not fight the one I love." Sakura turned away from Pai with the wind still blowing her flowing hair, "I cannot fight him because Kish has stolen my heart, even if he has fallen in love with a human. I will help you get him back on our side if I can. I will need time to talk with father, but if I'm lucky I can deal with Kish and bring him back."

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate it." Pai bowed and teleported away back to Airashii.

"So is she going to help?" Airashii asked impatiently.

"She won't hurt Kish, but I believe she will try to get him back on our side. She has to talk with Deep Blue first, and then if he agrees then we can let her do whatever she needs to get him back. I believe that we will have Kish back if she is able to do whatever she needs, I hope Deep Blue allows it."

"Why won't she hurt Kish?" Airashii asked arrogantly.

"She fell in love with him. Let's just wait for her to get Deep Blue's approval."

"Fine she had better hurry up!" Airashii sat down glaring at the wall hoping that Sakura is able to get an approval.

Sakura sat back down on the edge of the cliff and looked out over the world. She sighed quietly and calmly; she didn't want to talk with her father, nor did she want to hurt Kish. Sakura needed to do something, even if she didn't want to. The sun was starting to set slowly and Sakura decided to get up and head for her father. As Sakura stood up slowly she thought she heard something or someone behind her.

She summoned her weapon, a Japanese sword with a tiger handle, the tiger had red over it of course; the blade was sharp and had vines around it; the vines had thorns on them, and were covered in the deep shade of red that was similar in color to blood. The sword had many symbols that meant death, blood, and fear. She had engraved them onto her sword's blade to make her point about her thirst for blood. Sakura held the sword firmly in her hands waiting for whomever or whatever had made the sound that spooked her. The creature came out, it was a cat-like creature; it was all black with the tips of its ears, tail, the paws, and the nose were red. Sakura lowered her weapon when she realized it was the cat-like creature. The creature made a sound similar to a cat but much deeper and sounded more evil like.

"Bad girl, you know not to sneak up behind me." Sakura made the weapon disappear and picked up the creature. "You need to not sneak up; you know one day I might just kill you! I love you so much, Akako." Sakura gently rubbed the creature's back, and it started to purr.

"I'm sorry for doing that; I need to speak with you." Akako replied. "If you are going to convince your father you might want to have me help. You know you can't do anything without me!"

"I know, thank you for being my friend. I don't think there is anyone else I could ever trust like you." Sakura continued to pet Akako. "So what do we have to do? I hope father allows me to interfere with his plans."

"If it is to good reason he should. I believe we should start heading to him now. He should be in a good mood now if we go to him." Akako pointed out. "What is it that you are planning to do? You aren't thinking about using hypnosis are you? I remember last time, it didn't go over too well."

"That was when I was younger! I didn't know how to control my powers then and you know it!" Sakura snapped.

"I know I'm just saying. Let's go now!" Akako ordered.

"Okay." With that Sakura teleported Akako and herself to Deep Blue. "Hello father."

"Ah, hello my daughter, what is it that you wish to speak about?" Deep Blue asked kindly.

"Pai wanted me to help him get Kish back; I was hoping I could try and hypnotize him and get him on our side? Would that be acceptable with you?"

"I like that idea, but be careful he might be more difficult than anyone else you have tried to control." Deep Blue warned.

"I understand father, I'll be careful." Sakura assured. "I know what I'm doing I promise." Then Sakura teleported away to Pai and Airashii.

"Pai, Airashii I will be helping you get Kish back. I will get him back by the end of the week or sooner." With that Sakura teleported to Earth to find Kish.

How's that for an ending? I have to say that now I'm getting better with describing characters! YAY! ^-^ I think Sakura is a very good one so far, her name means "The Japanese name Sakura means - "cherry blossom." A symbol of prosperity; commonly used as a last name." I got that name from a site ^-^ YAYS! I hope you liked it, I did. It made me feel sort of evil since her name is so innocent yet she is so cruel and evil! ! Okay I'm done with that, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Accidental Love! ^-^ nya~


	19. An Unsuspecting Change

Hey guys it's me again! I can't believe at how many chapters there are! I'm not sure if the end is close or not, if so :( waaah not fair! Hopefully it will be a little longer. I'm not sure I'll continue to write more fanfics, I do enjoy writing this one, it's just I don't know what I would write about! I could do another KishxKitty but, frankly I don't think people would like that. If you would PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND SAY SO! I would greatly appreciate it if you had ideas for another story, I might use it! ^-^ So yeah other than that nothing much really I'll stop talking now here is chapter 19 of Accidental Love! ^-^ nya~

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 19: An Unsuspecting Change**

_"I understand father, I'll be careful." Sakura assured. "I know what I'm doing I promise." Then Sakura teleported away to Pai and Airashii._

"Pai, Airashii I will be helping you get Kish back. I will get him back by the end of the week or sooner." With that Sakura teleported to Earth to find Kish.

"KITTY!!! GET DOWN HERE! SELENA'S GETTING INTO TROUBLE!" Taruto screamed.

Kish and Kitty were still lying in bed fast asleep next to each other. Slowly Kitty got out of bed to see what Selena was doing. Kitty walked down the stairs and saw Selena had a fork in her hand; Kitty took the fork away from her.

"Taruto, can you please watch her? Kish and I are extremely tired; we didn't get much sleep last night." Kitty yawned. "I know you don't want to watch her but please for me?"

"Fine, why didn't you get any sleep? Selena was quiet all night for once." Taruto responded.

"Exactly!" With that Kitty walked back up the stairs and fell back into the bed.

"That doesn't make sense; she should have gotten a lot of rest." Taruto wondered out loud.

Kitty and Kish had stayed up most of the night talking, and then kissing, then farther; they forgot that they had to go to bed or else they wouldn't wake up in the morning unless someone or something woke them up.

Sakura teleported to Kitty's house and saw Kish and Kitty fast asleep; this was the perfect time for her to get Kish. Sakura floated down by Kitty's window and opened it gently as not to wake up the couple sleeping so soundly. Carefully and slowly Sakura entered the room so quiet Kitty and Kish didn't know anyone was even in the room. Sakura looked at Kish with a keen eye, and waited for Kitty to move in the right position so she could hypnotize Kish. Kitty moved out of the way just enough that Sakura could hypnotize Kish.

"Itsu anata to ne ta no on'nanoko girai ga mezame." Sakura chanted over and over again into Kish's ear; then she teleported away without a trace.

The next morning Kish woke up only to see Kitty. Kish summoned his swords and was about to attack Kitty when Taruto came in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Taruto screeched! "WHY ARE YOU ABOUT TO HURT HER?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER?!"

"Why would I love _her_? She's just a stupid human, she'll just interfere with our plans and you know it!" Kish responded with a sharp tongue. "Be a good boy and help me get rid of her."

"NO!" Taruto summoned his weapon. "I WON'T LET YOU! YOU LOVE HER I WON'T LET YOU KILL HER!"

Kish grabbed Kitty and put his sword to her throat; Kitty woke up as soon as the blade touched her skin. "If I were you I wouldn't attack or else she might get hurt." Kish started to laugh evilly; Kitty looked at Taruto worried and scared. "You had better think about what you are going to do. If you choose to attack she'll get hit instead of me." Kish laugh continued to get evil and continued to scare Kitty.

"Kish why are you doing this? I thought you were in love with her!" Taruto looked at Kish with his wide eyes, tears brimming up. "I thought you loved her!" Taruto placed his weapon down and started to cry. "Why are you doing this? Why Kish why?!" Taruto looked into Kish's eyes and saw that Kish was frightened, panicking, and pissed at what he's doing.

"Kish please let me go! What will happen to Selena?"

"I'll kill her too." Kish responded carefully. "Why don't I let her watch you die? I think that would be a wonderful way to say good bye!"

"You'd kill your own daughter!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Nothing I just realized my stupidity." Kish responded. "Now let's go see Selena." Kish glared at Taruto to move, and Taruto did.

Kish dragged Kitty into Selena. "Hello Selena…I'm going to scar you!" Kish took his sword and was about to stab Kitty when Ruri teleported in.

"KISH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ruri screamed.

"What does it look like? I'm going to scar her." Kish replied.

"WHY?!"

"Because I can, and plus I realized how stupid I was to fall in love with a human."

"Why is that stupid? I thought it was brave to do that because you defied Deep Blue!"

"Well I don't care I'm going to finish what I started!" Kish put the sword to Kitty's neck again. "Try and stop me Ruri if you want, but I wouldn't or else you'll be hurt too!"

Kitty looked at Ruri hoping he got her message to take Selena out of there. Ruri saw Kitty's message and took Selena out of there and also managed to grab Kitty in the process. Ruri teleported Kitty, Selena and himself to a cave.

"Are you alright Kitty?"

"Yeah, just a bit spooked. I don't know why he's acting like this. He was fine last night, but when he woke up he just started hating me! I don't know what to do! I'm scared what he might do to me or Selena! What if he does kill me or even Selena?! What will happen then?!"

"Calm down Kitty it'll be okay I promise. I know it seems bad now but I know everything will turn out okay." Ruri assured. "I have an idea why he's acting like this, I think he's hypnotized. I saw his eyes and they weren't the same as how he was acting; they seemed frightened or something of the sort. I know only one person that can hypnotize anyone, I might talk with that person; but the thing is she might kill me. She's very evil, everything about her has the color red to indicate blood; she's very blood thirsty; also I believe it's her since she loves Kish and would do pretty much anything to get him back."

"Who is that? And do you mind handing over Selena?"

"Sakura is the girl who would do that. Oh and here you go." Ruri gave Selena back to Kitty. "She's very tricky she knows a lot about Kish, she used to stalk him."

"Uh that's just plain wrong on so many levels. Then again Kish did stalk me," Kitty sighed, "Why is it that whenever someone stalks you, you have the urge to be with them sometimes?"

"Who knows." Ruri replied. "Let's just hope we can get Kish back before he does kill you or Selena."

"I'm worried that he won't come back! What if he isn't able to? What if I lose him?" Kitty started to cry. "I can't lose him! I just can't! If I do I don't know what I would do!"

Ruri put his arms around Kitty and let her cry; Ruri knew how much pain Kitty was going through and knew that pain wasn't going to end soon.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, yet again it's short sorry. Now for some translating! "Itsu anata to ne ta no on'nanoko girai ga mezame." That means "When you wake you will hate the girl you slept with." So yeah if there are some words you don't know and you can't translate it I'll translate it for you if I don't do it at the end ^-^ So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review it nya~


	20. The Pain of Betrayal

**Hey guys it's me again! ^-^ I hope you are enjoying Accidental Love, it's so much fun to write! I love all the twists I'm making ^-^ It makes it longer YAY! So I hope you enjoy this chapter of Accidental Love nya~**

**Accidental Love**

By: Kitty ^-^

**CHAPTER 20: The Pain of Betrayal**

Airashii was pacing up and down waiting for some result of some sort that Sakura did her job. Airashii was getting impatient and kicking up dirt out of annoyance.

"When will she get here?! I'm tired of waiting! Is Kish going to come here or not?! It's getting annoying to wait! I want to know now!" Airashii said in annoyance. "When is Sakura going to come back? This is taking too long!"

"Patients Airashii, Sakura will be back I promise. She just needs time, she is doing something dangerous remember." Pai responded calmly. "Airashii why don't you just sit down it'll calm you down."

"But I don't want to sit down!" Airashii snapped. "I want her to sh-"

Right then Sakura showed up, with a grin that meant that she had succeeded.

"Kish shall be ours in a matter of time, as soon as he kills that human he shall come crawling back to us." Sakura laughed evilly. "All we have to do now is wait for Kish to come back to us."

"But I'm TIRED of waiting!" Airashii whined.

Sakura summoned her sword. "You had better shut up or else you will feel my blade!" With that Airashii hushed.

Pai stood up and left the room with Sakura following him.

"Pai, why do you like that girl? She's childish, annoying, impatient, and rude. You should find someone else." Sakura said in a tone very seducing. "You know you should just leave her she's only holding you back." Sakura slowly put her hand to his shoulder. "You should go with someone more like me. I would be a better choice than that insignificant brat like her." Sakura slowly put her hand to Pai's neck, trying to seduce him. "Come on Pai you know I'm right, come with me and be mine." Sakura put her hand to Pai's lips then removed it slowly. "Let's go have some alone time Pai."

Sakura slowly started to lead Pai to his room so she could have her way with him. Pai tried to fight away but wasn't going to disobey his leader's daughter; even if she was trying to use him.

"Please stop insulting Airashii. I know she's childish, that's why I love her." Pai responded. "Please stop trying to seduce me."

"What makes you think I'm doing such a thing?" Sakura replied innocently.

"For one you are leading me to my room and you were just putting your hand to my lips and talking in a way that is meant to seduce someone."

"Why would I do that? I would never do that." Sakura said innocently again.

Pai gave up trying to argue with Sakura since she is the daughter of his leader and he doesn't want to get on the bad side of his leader. Sakura pushed Pai into his room and smiled seducing like. Slowly Sakura walked closer to Pai swinging her hips side to side. Pai ignored Sakura trying to seduce him; he had no interest in her because he had Airashii. Sakura reached Pai and placed her hands on his chest trying to seduce him.

"You gonna stop that anytime soon Sakura?" Pai asked distantly. "I'm not going to make you happy if you are going to do this. I don't love you I love Airashii."

"She doesn't have to know what happens." Sakura pushed Pai onto his bed. "Come on let's have some fun Pai, you know you want to."

"No I don't, please stop it I don't want to do that and you know it." Pai responded distantly again. "I'm not going to do that no matter what you say."

"Come on you know you want to, you're just afraid is all. Come on let's have some fun while she's having her tantrum." Sakura replied trying to seduce Pai. "Come on Pai." Sakura slowly pushed herself onto Pai. "I know it'll be fun, let's have fun! Come on!"

Sakura and Pai were lying in bed next to each other; Sakura rolled over and hugged Pai.

"What did I say? Wasn't it fun?" Sakura asked.

"Let go please." Pai responded.

Airashii walked into Pai's room because she's allowed to enter whenever she wants. Airashii saw Pai and Sakura in bed and ran out of the room crying.

"Now look what you did?" Pai sighs. "Why did you do that? Are you trying to sabotage my relationship with her? Why you are so cruel to her, she never did anything to you." Pai asked. "You may be Master Deep Blue's daughter but I don't love you, I'm sorry for disobeying you now." Pai got up, got dressed and left the room to go find Airashii.

Pai found Airashii crying in a corner and knew she would hate him but he had to explain what happened. Pai walked slowly to Airashii hoping not to create an outburst.

Airashii looked up and saw Pai; she glared at Pai with eyes like daggers.

"WHY WERE YOU IN BED WITH HER?! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Airashii screamed. "WE WERE A COUPLE! I NEVER WENT THAT FAR WITH YOU ONLY BECAUSE WE WEREN'T READY!" Airashii burst out crying and couldn't say another word.

"Listen Airashii, I didn't want to do that she forced me into it. I knew that you would find out that's why I tried to get her to stop. I'm sorry for that Airashii, I would never cheat on you and I understand if you don't believe me." Pai walked over to Airashii and placed his arms around her shoulders. "I love you Airashii, you are my world, you are my everything, and without you nothing matters. Whenever I'm around you my heart races, you make me feel special."

"LET ME GO PLEASE! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT GIRL!" Airashii screamed. "I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME!"

Pai looked at Airashii and tilted her head up and gently placed his lips to hers. The two stayed still for several moments cherishing the love they have for each other.

"Believe me now Airashii?" Pai asked with a chuckle.

Airashii looked at Pai with her soft green eyes while tears brimming up. "I do Pai, I do believe you." Airashii placed her head on Pai's chest while Pai held her tightly.

"I promise I'll never look at another girl the same way as I look at you Airashii. You are my little Mitsukai, remember that." Pai reassured. "I promise nothing will ever happen between me and Sakura."

"Thank you Pai, I love you so much." Airashii was holding back her tears. "I never want to lose you Pai thank you for staying with me."

While Pai and Airashii were sitting close together Sakura walked out of Pai's room. She saw the couple were holding each other close and didn't like that. Sakura wanted Pai and Airashii pulled apart she didn't like Airashii one bit; Sakura wanted to get rid of her by killing her when they broke up; but this sight wasn't going to make it easy for her to break them up and she knew it. Sakura made her way to Pai and Airashii swinging her hips side to side hoping that Pai would look up and see her.

"What are _YOU_ doing here? I thought you had, had enough. Aren't you happy about what you did to Pai and me!? I never did anything to you, what made you do that?! I never hurt you, I never did anything to agitate you! If I did I'm greatly sorry!" Airashii looked into Sakura's deep red eyes and saw her plan in them.

"It's okay I won't bother you again." With that Sakura walked away swinging her hips still.

"Pai she has a plan! She wants us apart so she can kill me! I saw it in her eyes! Please believe me, I don't trust her Pai I don't!" Airashii whined.

"I believe you that would explain why she looks at you with hatred every time you two meet. I'm sorry that she is doing that I won't let her kill you or even harm you."

**How was that chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. One of my YouTube friends wants her character in the story, well I'm thinking about it and she might be in it. There aren't many guarantees though. I hope that you are enjoying my story! I'm having fun writing it. Oh please if you don't like my story and you want to say so PLEASE do! I want all the criticism I can get so that way I can grow to be a better writer. ^-^ Other than that I hope you enjoyed it nya~**


	21. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**Gomenasai to everyone. I'm sorry to say this but Accidental Love has been cancelled and will be rewritten. I hope that you all forgive me. I will however keep the original up so that way you can see the improvements. So again gomenasai for everyone that wanted the story to continue. I just was having trouble with it. I hope you will enjoy the rewrite. ^-^ nya~**


End file.
